La brisa entre las palmeras
by julene
Summary: Tras ser rechazado por Elizabeth, Norrington empieza a cometer error tras error, hasta acabar embarrado entre puercos en Tortuga, y aunque no se lo merezca mucho sigue habiendo alguien que cuida de él. NorringtonOC, por supus. Ya acabado!
1. Las fiestas de Port Royal

**Capítulo 1: Las fiestas de Port Royal**

La fiesta estaba siendo muy entretenida, al contrario de la mayoría a las que tenía que asistir Catherine. Su padre, uno de los más importantes comerciantes del Caribe, no podía darse el lujo de no llevar a su hija a todos los acontecimientos sociales a los que era invitado, que eran muchos. Hoy celebraban el cumpleaños del Gobernador Swann, y ella llevaba toda la noche divirtiéndose con su hija, Elizabeth. Desde que la familia Swann llegara a Port Royal ella había sido muy buena amiga de Elizabeth. Catherine era un par de años mayor, pero siempre se habían llevado muy bien. En las fiestas de sociedad no había muchas chicas de su edad, y siempre se buscaban para escabullirse y hablar de sus cosas.

Hoy no estaba siendo distinto. Apartadas de la fiesta, habían salido a uno de los balcones de la mansión para hablar más tranquilamente, sin ser oídas. El tema era el de siempre.

"Es tan guapo… pero para él no soy más que una niña pija que lleva vestidos y peinados horribles." Lizzie suspiró, mirando a la noche.

"Bueno, quizá vive secretamente enamorado de ti pero piensa que eres inalcanzable…"

Ambas amigas se miraron y empezaron a reírse a la par. No hay nada más entretenido que hablar sobre chicos entre amigas.

"No sé Cath, en serio que siempre que viene a casa no es ni capaz de mirarme a la cara. A veces pienso que sólo viene por obligación, y que no me soporta."

"No creo que sea así."

"Sí lo es. Cada vez que intento hablar con él me contesta con monosílabos… y nunca me llama por mi nombre, siempre dice señorita Swann…"

Catherine le dio un codazo a su amiga para hacerla callar, y ésta se giró para ver qué era lo que les interrumpía en el balcón. Lizzie puso los ojos en blanco; Norrington se acercaba, sonriente. Era tan pesado…

"Señorita Swann, señorita Robin."

Catherine se inclinó con más entusiasmo que su amiga; sin embargo, los ojos de James no se apartaron de Elizabeth ni un instante.

"Me alegro de que estén disfrutando del buen tiempo."

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros, sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Hace muy buena noche. Y dentro hay demasiada gente, aquí se está más a gusto" respondió Cath amablemente.

Norrington asintió sin mirarla.

"Señorita Swann, veo que su padre sigue encargándole la última moda de Europa. Puedo imaginarme que el resto de señoritas de Port Royal se mueren de envidia por sus vestidos. Pero usted los luce como ninguna otra."

Cath se dio cuenta de que estaba de más y empezó a irse; pero Elizabeth la agarró por el brazo.

"Catherine, vamos a por algo para beber, tengo un poco de sed. Teniente Norrington, si nos disculpáis…"

Norrington tuvo que apartarse para dejar pasar a Lizzie arrastrando a una perpleja Catherine detrás.

"Es un pesado. Mi padre quiere que me case con él, y tengo que buscar la manera de decirle que no cuando me lo pida."

Catherine se quedó de piedra. No tenía ni idea de que las intenciones de James Norrington fueran tan claras. Todo el mundo sabía que admiraba a Elizabeth, pero Cath nunca pensó que fuera tan exagerado como para pedirle la mano.

El resto de la noche la pasó escuchando a su amiga hablar sobre cierto herrero sin parar; sin embargo era incapaz de prestarle atención, tenía la cabeza y el corazón en otra parte.

Al acabar la fiesta y volver a casa subió directa a su alcoba, que las doncellas ya tenían preparada. Antes de acostarse salió al balcón, desde donde veía toda la bahía de Port Royal. La luna llena iluminaba el oleaje contra el rompeolas. Le encantaba la ciudad y el mar. Su padre, viudo y sin más hijos, la enseñaba todo lo importante sobre el negocio familiar, con la esperanza de que ella, tras casarse, se hiciera cargo de él. Pero ella era incapaz de aceptar a ninguno de los pretendientes que se acercaban a hablarle.

Suspiró, intentando contener las lágrimas. James iba a pedirle la mano… a Elizabeth. Había estado fingiendo toda la noche indiferencia, pero ya no podía más. Se acostó y empezó a llorar hasta quedarse dormida, ya sin lágrimas.

* * *

**Espero que os vaya gustando! Dentro de poco pondré el segundo capítulo, aunque con los exámenes no tendré mucho tiempo para seguir actualizando. Um, los reviews siempre se agradecen... :)**


	2. La tormenta tropical

**Capítulo 2: La tormenta tropical**

Catherine abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

"Elizabeth qué susto me diste."

Lizzie se apartó. Sonreía, contenta de volver a estar en casa, supuso Cath.

"Vamos a pasear por el jardín. ¡Te tengo que contar un montón de cosas!"

A medida que fueron alejándose de la mansión y de los oídos de los sirvientes, la sonrisa de Elizabeth fue desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer. Empezó a relatar sus aventuras en el mar; empezando por el rapto, su estancia en la Perla Negra, cómo Will la había rescatado, la batalla entre barcos, su noche en la isla y finalmente, cómo les habían recogido tras hacer una señal de humo con barriles de ron.

"Pero no quisieron ir a buscar a Will. Ni mi padre ni Norrington", Elizabeth estaba triste, miraba al suelo y hablaba sin entonación, "entonces le dije a Norrington que lo hiciera cómo…cómo regalo de bodas."

A Cath le falto el aire.

"¿Te…te vas a casar con él?"

Lizzie asintió con la cabeza, antes de echarse a llorar amargamente sobre el hombro de su amiga.

"Oh, Cath¡es horrible!"

Catherine no supo que contestar. Abrazó a su amiga, intentando consolarla, pero necesitando que alguien la consolara a ella. Entre lágrimas y suspiros Elizabeth acabó de contarle toda la historia, antes de echarse de nuevo a llorar.

"¿Y mañana ahorcan a Jack Sparrow?"

"Sí… le pedí a mi padre que no lo hicieran, pero no me quiso escuchar. No se lo merece. Es un pirata, cierto, pero nos ayudó a Will y a mí. Nos salvó."

Cath abrazó de nuevo a su amiga, sin dejar de pensar en James. Iban a casarse…la sola idea le mareaba. Sintió que los ojos le escocían, pero parpadeó un par de veces para evitar las lágrimas delante de Elizabeth. Al día siguiente iría al ahorcamiento, y aún tenía que mostrar algo de compostura.

* * *

Al llegar a casa decidió que tenía que hablar con su padre. Hace dos semanas el capitán de uno de sus barcos le había pedido su mano; ella le había dicho que no, alegando mucha diferencia de edad. Pero ya era momento de dejar de soñar despierta, y quizá el capitán no fuera la peor opción. Hablaría con él tras la ejecución de Jack Sparrow. 

Sin embargo, nada salió como esperaban. Al finalizar el día el capitán Jack Sparrow era libre y volvía a dirigir su Perla Negra, y Elizabeth se había decidido por fin por Will.

Cuando Catherine vio bajar a Norrington a la plaza, seguido de sus hombres pero sin Elizabeth, se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. Pasaron por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, pero cuando después vio a Elizabeth, sonriente y del brazo de Will, acercarse a ella, se le encogió el estómago de alegría. ¡Su amiga había roto el compromiso con James!

* * *

Al día siguiente ambas amigas fueron a pasear por el puerto. 

"Cath¡soy tan feliz!"

Catherine soltó una carcajada.

"Bueno¿quieres dejar de sonreír tanto¡Se te va a desencajar la mandíbula!"

"Ay¡es que no puedo! Ayer estuve hablando con mi padre, y aunque se hacía el duro, creo que le parece bien que me comprometa con Will. Al final no pudo evitar sonreír y decir que era un buen chico, muy educado y trabajador. Además tampoco se le puede considerar un herrero. Me ha contado que le va a comprar la herrería al señor Brown, así él sería el dueño y podría tener a gente trabajando para él."

Lizzie siguió hablando sin parar, y Cath la escuchaba, dando saltos de alegría por dentro, pues ahora Norrington, por fin, empezaría a fijarse en otras chicas…

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa su padre la mandó llamar a su despacho. Antes de poder llamar a la puerta ésta se abrió y a Cath se le encogió el corazón al ver que era Norrington quien salía. Inclinó brevemente la cabeza y se alejó por el pasillo. Catherine, aún sorprendida, entró en el despacho. 

"Papá¿qué hacía el Comodoro Norrington aquí?" preguntó, mientras se sentaba delante de la mesa de su padre.

"Mi niña… ya tienes 22 años, y aunque creas que aún eres joven, ya va siendo hora de que empieces a pensar en tu futuro."

El corazón de Catherine empezó a latir con furia. ¿Se refería su padre a lo que ella pensaba?

"Papá…qué…¿qué quieres decir?" le temblaban las palabras.

Su padre se levantó y se puso a su lado, posando una mano en su hombro.

"Cath, querida hija… el Comodoro Norrington acaba de pedirme tu mano. Me encantaría oír cómo aceptas; pero como siempre, es tu decisión. Sé que a tu madre le habría parecido una buena elección, y espero que así sea, porque empieza a preocuparme que siempre rechaces las peticiones."

Catherine estaba muda. Ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado lo que acababa de oír. Norrington había pedido su mano… ¡James había pedido su mano! No cabía en sí de gozo y quería levantarse, saltar, gritar, llorar de alegría y que todo el mundo supiera que le iba a explotar el pecho de felicidad. Se levantó bruscamente, echando la silla para atrás. Su padre dejó de hablar y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella lo abrazó sin decir nada.

"Entiendo esto como un sí." dijo su padre, riéndose.

"¿Dónde está¿Se iba ya?"

"Tranquila…", su padre estaba sorprendido pero no podía evitar sonreír, "dijo que esperaría en el jardín hasta que dieras una respuesta. Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a hablar con él."

Antes de que pudiera acabar, Catherine ya había salido del despacho.

Le encontró en el jardín, paseando sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Parecía estar esperándola.

Cath se había imaginado la escena miles de veces. Correría hacia él y se lanzaría a sus brazos, dejando que él la rodeara con fuerza y la besara con pasión. Después él le confesaría que siempre había estado enamorado de ella pero que nunca se había atrevido a decir nada por temor a ser rechazado, pero que ya no aguantaba más y tenía que estar con ella o moriría de pena.

La realidad fue algo distinta. Ella se acercó, intentando disimular su excitación pero sin poder evitar sonreír, y él levantó la mirada hacia ella. Pero no sonreía. Ni remotamente, ni siquiera parecía nervioso o alegre. Tenía su semblante serio y formal de siempre, que no dejaba traslucir ningún tipo de emoción.

"Señorita Robin¿ha hablado ya con su padre?"

"Sí…", estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaba la voz. Pero Norrington pareció no darse cuenta.

"Intuyo que aceptáis mi propuesta…"

"¡Claro que acepto!"

Ella se acercó un poco más a él, pero él simplemente cogió su mano y la besó.

"Espero que me sepáis disculpar, mi trabajo requiere mi atención."

Antes de que Cath pudiera decir algo, Norrington hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de despedida y se alejó por el camino hacia el carruaje que esperaba delante de la casa.

Catherine vio como partía, aún demasiado sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

El día de la boda fue un sueño para Catherine. Su corazón había saltado en su pecho al dar el "Sí, quiero" y, sobretodo, al oírselo decir a él. Todos sus amigos habían estado en la ceremonia y ahora disfrutaban del banquete, en la mansión de su padre. 

Se acercó a donde estaba su padre, apartado del resto de la gente. Al llegar le abrazó con fuerza.

"Papá, soy tan feliz."

"Mi querida hija, no te imaginas lo que me alegra verte así."

Cath se apartó para sentarse en la silla que había al lado. Su padre la rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

"Tu madre habría estado orgullosa de ti."

"Lo sé, papá. Seguro que James le habría caído muy bien."

"Sí…" su padre se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, "Cath, tu marido es demasiado serio. A ver si consigues que sonría más a menudo", volvió a mirarla, sonriendo, "si no lo consigues tú, que estás siempre riéndote, nadie lo hará!"

Cath soltó una pequeña carcajada. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¡Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de la situación, había pasado a ser Catherine Norrington! Sólo pensarlo hacía que se le acelerara el corazón.

La fiesta acabó de madrugada, y los novios partieron cuando sólo quedaban pocos invitados ya. Al salir les sorprendió una pequeña tormenta tropical, y Norrington llevó corriendo a Cath hasta el carruaje que les llevaría a su casa. Sin embargo no pudieron evitar empaparse. El viaje fue corto y lo hicieron en silencio. Catherine ya había mandado llevar todas sus cosas a la mansión que Norrington tenía, cercana a la de su padre, así que a partir de ese día estaba completamente instalada en la casa de su esposo, su nueva casa…

Al llegar corrieron de nuevo para refugiarse del chaparrón, y llegaron completamente empapados a la entrada. Antes de pasar por la puerta, James se giró y su mirada se perdió en la lluvia.

"Espero que la señorita Swann no se haya mojado mucho, o enfermará", lo dijo en un murmullo, pero llegó hasta Catherine.

Norrington pasó por su lado y entró a la casa, pero ella se quedó de pie donde estaba. De repente, lo vio todo muy claro. Dolorosamente claro. Se miró las manos, temblorosas, pero no a causa de la lluvia o del frío. Ella también se había mojado… pero eso no parecía tan importante para su esposo.

Oyó que decían su nombre, pero le sonó muy lejano. Levantó la mirada y vio a James, muy serio, esperándola al pie de la escalera. Cada paso que dio hacia él incrementó el miedo que empezaba a anidarse en su interior. Durante las últimas dos semanas, mientras se preparaba la boda, había creído que Norrington la amaba, aunque sólo fuera un poco, y que por eso se casaba con ella. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su imaginación y sus sueños románticos le habían jugado una mala pasada. ¿Seguía James enamorado de Lizzie? Era demasiado doloroso como para decirlo en voz alta, y no tuvo fuerzas más que para seguirle, escaleras arriba, hasta su dormitorio.

Ella se quedó de pie, en la puerta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. James se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a quitarse las botas. La miró interrogante, y tocó la cama a su lado, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Cath se arrastró hasta allí y se sentó, totalmente tensa.

Estaba hecha un lío; ¿la amaba James realmente?, era educado y amable con ella, pero el comentario que había hecho…y las mil miradas que seguía dirigiendo a donde estaba Lizzie, o al mar. A veces se quedaba muy serio, mirando el mar, sin decir nada durante minutos enteros. Cath sabía que él seguía preocupado por haber dejado escapar a Jack Sparrow, que había mandado varios barcos tras él, y que antes o después él también partiría en su búsqueda. Pero eso no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de que se hubiera casado con ella por despecho al ser rechazado por Elizabeth. Le amaba tanto…quizá se estaba equivocando, quizá James se había empezado a enamorar de ella… o quizá lo deseaba tanto que lo veía como realidad cuando no lo era.

Se giró para mirarle; necesitaba saberlo pero tenía miedo de la respuesta. James le devolvió la mirada; no había emoción alguna en su cara. Se inclinó y la besó en los labios, y a Cath se le derritió el corazón. Aun con la sombra de la duda, no dejaría que el miedo arruinara esa noche, y le devolvió el beso sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo es bastante más largo que el anterior, muchas gracias por los reviews!!! jeje :)**


	3. La boda inacabada

**Capítulo 3: La boda inacabada**

Cath salió al balcón, dejando que la brisa matutina le despeinara el pelo. Los últimos meses habían sido un infierno.

Después de la boda Cath empezó a preguntarse seriamente si se había vuelto invisible. Su padre había partido hacia Virginia por negocios, Elizabeth estaba demasiado ocupada siendo la prometida de William Turner como para pasar mucho tiempo con ella, y su esposo…James… la indiferencia de él había sido lo peor de todo. Día tras día el ánimo y sonrisa de Cath se fueron apagando poco a poco, hasta dejar de existir.

Delante de Elizabeth fingía ser feliz, porque era demasiado humillante que el resto supiera el fracaso de su matrimonio y la total falta de amor que había entre ella y James. En casa sin embargo podía quitarse la máscara y dejar de sonreír forzadamente; no había nadie que notara el cambio. No es que James no le hiciera caso; paseaba con ella, comía con ella, conversaba con ella,…pero nunca estaba ahí. Miraba a través de Cath, como si fuera el cristal de una ventana.

Catherine ya se había acostumbrado a ello, pero seguía doliéndole su actitud. Sobretodo tras algunas noches, en las que él parecía amarla; despertar a la mañana siguiente con el recuerdo de la ilusión era más doloroso que no tenerla.

Pero un mes después de casarse todo acabó. Él partió en busca de Jack Sparrow, y la última imagen que tenía de su esposo era despidiéndose desde el barco que se alejaba del puerto. De eso hacía ya nueve meses. Los había pasado deambulando por su jardín y paseando por la ciudad, a veces con Lizzie, a veces con Lizzie y Will, y la mayoría sola.

Cath creía que lo peor de todo había llegado en forma de carta hace dos meses. El Gobernador Swann la mandó llamar a su casa, y en su despacho le leyó la carta que James había mandado. Había perdido el barco y la tripulación en la persecución al capitán Jack Sparrow y ni siquiera había conseguido cogerle. Renunciaba pues a su cargo de oficial y abandonaba la Marina Real.

Cath aún recordaba la cara de compasión que había puesto el Gobernador al tener que decirle que ahí acababa la carta… que no decía nada sobre ella. Nunca se había sentido tan idiota y humillada.

Desde entonces había sido como estar viuda… pero con un esposo aún vivo. No había vuelto a saber nada de él, y sin embargo no podía volver a casarse. Era como estar enterrada en vida; y lo peor era que, aun pudiendo haberse casado de nuevo, no lo deseaba. Aunque intentaba aplacarlas, sus románticas ensoñaciones volvían a ella con escenas en las que su esposo volvía, más enamorado que nunca, y ambos huían a través de los mares. Otras veces volvía con su honor restaurado y ambos envejecían juntos en Port Royal, criando a un montón de hijos y nietos. Después de dos meses, nada de eso había pasado.

Cath había pensado en ese momento que nada podía ir a peor, lo cual era un consuelo porque a partir de entonces todo lo que le ocurriera, por malo que fuera, no podría equipararse a la carta de James. Pero se había equivocado, y cuánto. Dos semanas después de recibir la carta el barco de su padre volvió a casa. Él también volvía… en una caja de madera. Había sufrido un ataque al corazón, le había contado el señor MacCormack, su secretario, y le traían de vuelta a Port Royal para el entierro.

Desde entonces se había vestido de luto, por dentro y por fuera. Se sentía muerta, abandonada y triste.

Pero hoy era un día especial, y dejaría el negro de lado. Entró de nuevo a su alcoba y dejó que sus doncellas la bañaran, vistieran y peinaran. Para la boda de Elizabeth y William quería estar radiante; era el día más feliz de su amiga y se le había contagiado un poco de la alegría que Lizzie despedía. Se pondría un vestido beige que le habían traído hacía un par de meses desde Europa y aún no había tenido la ocasión de estrenar.

Cuando estuvo arreglada dejó que sus doncellas se fueran y se quedó sola en sus aposentos. Se miró largamente al espejo, girando sobre sí misma para ver mejor el vestido. Le ajustaba la cintura, lo que le daba un aire muy femenino. Se veía guapa y le gustaba. No pudo evitar sonreír, y por un rato olvidó todo lo malo que le había ocurrido en los últimos meses y pensó que, al fin y al cabo, sólo tenía 23 años y hasta podía ser que el mundo a sus pies. Podía quedarse huérfana y ser abandonada por su marido, pero nunca dejaría de ser la chica soñadora y animosa de siempre.

* * *

Catherine supo que algo empezaba a ir mal cuando las primeras gotas empezaron a caer. Al principio nadie se movió de su asiento, pero cuando empezó a arreciar la gente corrió a la arcada a guarecerse de la lluvia. Todos se movieron menos Lizzie. 

Habían estado esperando a Will durante casi media hora, pero no venía, y ahora se había puesto a llover torrencialmente. Catherine vio como su amiga se dejaba caer, hincando las rodillas en el barro. Fue hacia ella para consolarla pero alguien la agarró bruscamente del brazo y la hizo voltearse. Un guardia de la Marina la empujó hacia donde estaban el resto de invitados, impidiendo que pudiera ir con Lizzie. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? De repente todo se había llenado de uniformes militares, y el viento traía el rumor de varios cascos de caballos golpeando el adoquinado del puerto.

Se giró, intentando ver qué ocurría en la plaza, y entonces vio a Will y comprendió por qué se había retrasado. Un batallón de la Marina le traía esposado. A Cath se le hizo un nudo en la garganta; nada bueno estaba a punto de pasar.

Elizabeth soltó el ramo y fue corriendo a la arcada y se echó a los brazos de su prometido.

"Will… ¿por qué está pasando esto?"

"No lo sé."

Lizzie estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, y a Cath le entraron ganas de golpear al oficial que tenía delante al darse cuenta de que habían arruinado una boda perfecta.

"Estás preciosa" Will intentó sonreír, y Lizzie le miró con ternura, pero se le borró la sonrisa enseguida.

"Dicen que ver a la novia antes de la boda trae mala suerte."

Alguien empujó a Cath y vio como el Gobernador Swann intentaba pasar entre los oficiales, echo una furia.

"¡Apartaos, dejad paso!" llegó a donde estaba su hija y Will, pero dos oficiales le cerraron el paso, "Pero cómo os atrevéis. ¡Retirad a vuestros hombres, no me oís!"

Un hombre bajito, que Cath no conocía, se giró, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

"Gobernador Swann, ha pasado mucho tiempo."

El padre de Elizabeth frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

"¿Cuttler Beckett?"

"En realidad ahora soy Lord" dijo, enfatizando la última palabra.

Los guardias dejaron pasar al Gobernador, pero Cath no pudo pasar y se quedó con el resto de invitados, tras un oficial.

"Aunque seáis Lord, no tenéis motivo ni autoridad para detener a este hombre" dijo el gobernador, señalando a Will.

"De hecho, sí. Señor Mercer."

Un hombre lleno de cicatrices en la cara le pasó unos documentos al supuesto Lord Beckett.

"Una orden judicial para detener a un tal William Turner."

Catherine vio como su amiga se pegaba con fuerza al cuerpo de Will, intentando protegerle sin mucho resultado. El gobernador cogió la orden judicial y la leyó, levantando la vista, sorprendido y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

"Esta orden es para Elizabeth Swann."

"¿Ah, sí? Qué enojoso; me he equivocado. Arrestadla."

Cath ahogó un grito. ¿Qué estaba pasando, porqué le estaban poniendo a su amiga unas esposas?

"¿Con qué cargos?" gritó Elizabeth, intentando zafarse de los guardias.

"¡No!" Will intentó soltarse, pero fue inútil.

"Ajá, aquí está la de William Turner." Lord Beckett se la pasó al Gobernador Swann. "Y tengo otra, para el señor James Norrington. ¿Está presente?"

A Catherine se le paró el corazón durante un instante. La situación se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

"¿De qué nos acusáis?" gritó Lizzie.

"El comodoro Norrington renunció a su cargo de oficial hace unos meses."

Tras decirlo, el Gobernador Swann miró hacia donde estaba Cath durante un instante, sin que Lord Beckett se percatara. Catherine, asustada, entendió la mirada y se quedó callada. Era mejor no complicar más las cosas. Bastante feas estaban ya.

"Creo que ésa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta."

"Lord Beckett, en lo que respecta a preguntas no contestadas…" Will parecía a punto de escupirle.

"Estamos bajo la jurisdicción del Gobernador del Rey en Port Royal y debéis decirnos de qué se nos acusa" dijo Lizzie, mirando con desprecio a Lord Beckett.

"La acusación" leyó su padre "es conspirar para liberar a un hombre culpable de delitos contra la Corona y el Imperio y condenado a muerte. Por lo que…"

Su cara se contrajo y pareció envejecer diez años en ese instante.

"Por lo que, desgraciadamente, la pena es también la horca." acabó de decir Lord Beckett.

Durante un instante nadie dijo nada, y Catherine empezó a sentirse mareada. ¿La horca? Estaban condenando a la horca a sus mejores amigos y… y a su esposo…

"Tal vez recordéis a cierto pirata llamado Jack Sparrow."

"Capitán" dijeron a la par Will y Lizzie, "Capitán Jack Sparrow" Lizzie enfatizó cada una de las tres palabras.

"Capitán Jack Sparrow…" una sonrisa afloró en la cara de Lord Beckett, "sí, lo imaginaba…"

Acto seguido los guardias se llevaron al fuerte a William y a Elizabeth, con el Gobernador Swann discutiendo acaloradamente con Lord Beckett, que parecía no prestarle atención.

Poco a poco, los invitados fueron yéndose, consternados y apenados, cada uno a su respectiva casa. Catherine no pudo moverse. Al quedarse sola en la arcada se giró hacia las sillas donde antes habían estado sentados, ahora todas empapadas. El ramo seguía allí, en el centro de un charco de barro que empezaba a formarse. Fue hacia él, sin importarle la lluvia que la empapaba de pies a cabeza, y lo recogió. Intentó quitarle el barro, pero fue inútil; sin embargo, seguía siendo bonito.

Levantó la mirada del ramo hacia el mar, en frente suyo. A lo lejos podía ver el puerto, los barcos mercantes y los de la Marina Real,… entonces fue cuando lo decidió. Antes o después encontrarían a James, y ya sabía cual era la sentencia que le esperaba cuando volviera o le trajeran a Port Royal. Podía soportar quedarse huérfana, ser abandonada,… pero dejar que ahorcaran a Lizzie o a James,… no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como morían. Lizzie y William tenían al Gobernador Swann, y Cath estaba segura de que él conseguiría liberarles; pero James,… James sólo la tenía a ella. Desde que había dejado de ser Comodoro, nadie más que ella se preocuparía si vivía o moría. Tenía que encontrarle antes de que Lord Beckett lo hiciera.

* * *

Tras la muerte de su padre, Catherine dirigía con la ayuda del señor MacCormack, el que fuera secretario de su padre y ahora suyo, el negocio familiar. Le mandó que investigara, preguntara por el puerto y a las tabernas, si alguien había visto u oído algo sobre su esposo, James Norrington. Pocos días más tarde ya sabía donde buscarle, en Tortuga. 

Ese mismo día partía uno de sus barcos mercantes, y Catherine mandó que se desviaran ligeramente de la ruta hacia Tortuga. Ella se quedaría allí, y el barco seguiría sin ella hasta su destino.

Pero antes de zarpar tenía que visitar a alguien. Al bajar las escaleras de la prisión el penetrante olor a humedad y sudor la obligó a arrugar la nariz.

"Lizzie…" susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos al ver el estado en el que estaba su amiga.

Elizabeth, al oírla, levantó la mirada. Estaba sentada al lado de la puerta, cerrada a cal y canto. Cath se agachó junto a su amiga y le cogió la mano entre los barrotes. Estaba sucia, despeinada y más delgada que nunca.

"Lizzie… ¿qué tal te encuentras?"

"Bueno…" su amiga se encogió de hombros, intentando sonreír.

"Lizzie, no te preocupes. Todo se va a arreglar, os vamos a sacar a Will y a ti de aquí."

Elizabeth miró hacia los dos lados del pasillo, y al ver que los guardias se habían alejado un poco, le habló en voz baja a Catherine.

"Cath, Will ya no está en Port Royal."

"¿Cómo?" no se esperaba eso.

"Lord Beckett hizo un trato con él. Le liberó para que fuera a buscar a Jack Sparrow; Beckett quiere su brújula pero no sé para qué. Le dijo a Will que si traía la brújula me liberaría a mí."

¿Cómo iba a encontrar Will al pirata? Y Cath dudaba mucho que Beckett luego fuera a cumplir su parte del trato…

"Lizzie, seguro que le encuentra y la trae. Y tu padre es el Gobernador, conseguirá que retiren los cargos contra ambos."

Su amiga sonrió débilmente. Parecía no haber dormido en varios días. Sin que el guardia lo viera, Cath sacó una bolsa de cuero de debajo del vestido.

"Te he traído esto…"

La pasó como pudo entre los dos barrotes. Lizzie desató el nudo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver el contenido. Pan, queso, un poco de carne en sal y manzanas.

"Oh Cath… gracias…"

"No seas tonta, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí." le apretó con fuerza la mano, intentando animarla. "Anda, sonríe un poco y vuelve a ser la Lizzie que conozco, con mucho carácter y capaz de luchar contra un batallón entero de piratas malditos."

Elizabeth rió un poco, lo que tranquilizó algo, aunque no mucho, a Cath.

"Lizzie, vengo a despedirme."

Su amiga levantó la mirada de la bolsa, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Dónde te vas?"

"Lizzie, tengo que encontrar a James; si no tarde o temprano le capturarán y ahorcarán. No creo que le perdonen a él también; al fin y al cabo él era Comodoro de la Marina Real…"

Lizzie asintió con la cabeza. Le devolvió una media sonrisa.

"No te preocupes por mí, conseguiré salir de aquí. Seguro que le encuentras; por cierto¿dónde vas a buscar?"

"En Tortuga"

"Will fue a Tortuga" Elizabeth se quedó pensativa, recordando a su prometido "Cath, si le ves,… dile…dile que le amo."

Catherine sonrió.

"Se lo diré."

Se levantó y salió de la prisión. Al salir de nuevo a la calle sintió una oleada de rabia y le dio una patada a un cubo que había en el suelo. Si tuviera al enano de Beckett al alcance de la mano…

Un par de horas más tarde zarpó el barco, y Cath se despidió una última vez de Port Royal. No sabía si volvería algún día.

* * *

**Bueno, sé que la mayoría ya lo conocíais por la película, pero aun así tenía que incluir la escena!! Espero que os vaya gustando :)**


	4. La taberna de la Sirena

**Capítulo 4: La taberna de la Sirena.**

Cath se sujetó las manos con fuerza. Nunca le habían temblado tanto como cuando se bajó del barco y pisó el puerto de Tortuga. Estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que iba a encontrarse en la ciudad. El barco zarparía al día siguiente, después de comprar provisiones para el viaje, y hasta ese momento tenía ella para encontrar a James y decidir si se quedaba con él o se iba con el barco, de nuevo a Port Royal.

No sabía cómo iba a dar con su esposo, lo único que se le ocurría era ir preguntando en cada taberna y posada, por si le habían visto, así que se puso en marcha. Al entrar en la primera taberna, el olor a sudor humano y a alcohol le dio nauseas, pero se contuvo y ando hasta la barra, esquivando a marineros y piratas borrachos. Y putas, la taberna estaba llena de ellas. Menos mal que había elegido un vestido tan sencillo que no llamaba la atención, ni por su belleza ni por su riqueza.

"Perdone, estoy buscando a un hombre."

El tabernero se inclinó hacia ella para oírla mejor por encima del barullo a su alrededor. Olía a grasa y suciedad, y Cath se echó un poco para atrás.

"Se llama James Norrington."

El hombre se le quedó mirando, como esperando algo más. Al entenderlo, Cath sacó una moneda y se la pasó. Por arte de magia, el tabernero pareció recordar algo.

"Me suena ese nombre. Creo que le he visto en el pueblo. Aún lleva ese ridículo uniforme y la peluca; suele pasar la noche en la Sirena."

Cath le miró con interrogación. ¿La sirena?

"En la plaza mayor, la taberna de la Sirena."

"¡Gracias!", gritó Catherine al hombre, que ya se había vuelto hacia otros clientes.

Al llegar a la plaza mayor el corazón le latía tan deprisa que se apretó el pecho con las manos, intentando frenarlo. Miraba hacia todas partes, buscando una cara familiar entre los desconocidos. Habían pasado tantos meses que no sabía si le reconocería. Al entrar en la Sirena, empezó a arrepentirse de estar allí. Al fin y al cabo, Norrington la había abandonado y nunca le había prestado atención. Le entraron ganas de darse la vuelta y volver corriendo al barco, pero antes de que pudiera decidirse se vio empujada por la multitud hacia el interior de la taberna. A su alrededor la gente gritaba y cantaba, bebía y soltaba carcajadas. Todo el mundo parecía estar en una eterna borrachera. La zarandearon de un lado para otro al intentar abrirse camino hacia la barra, pero entonces la volvieron a empujar hacia el centro de la sala, donde había empezado una pelea entre varios hombres.

Catherine se asustó e intentó irse, pero entonces algo le llamó la atención. Era uno de los hombres que se peleaba, la ropa que llevaba… el sombrero… le resultaban familiares. Antes de poder fijarse en la cara del hombre, vio como otros dos, mucho más grandes y gordos que él, le empezaban a dar puñetazos en la cara y en el estómago, hasta que cayó al suelo. La gente a su alrededor jaleaba y animaba a que siguieran zurrándole, pero los hombres debieron pensar que ya tenía bastante y le sacaron a rastras del bar.

Cath salió corriendo tras ellos, justo a tiempo de ver cómo lanzaban al hombre, semiinconsciente, a una porqueriza al lado del establo de la taberna.

Después la gente volvió a entrar al bar, riendo a carcajada limpia. Cath oyó como varias personas pedían más ron para celebrar la pelea, pero no entró. Se giró hacia el hombre, que seguía en el barro, junto a los cerdos. No se había movido desde que le arrojaran ahí. Temblando, Cath se acercó y se agachó junto al hombre. Éste levantó la cabeza al notar que había alguien a su lado y la miró. Tenía la cara llena de barro y parecía borracho; las ropas estaban raídas y sucias, la peluca ya no era blanca ni estaba peinada, y lo único que aún tenía medianamente buen aspecto era el sombrero.

"James…"

Con delicadeza le quitó el sombrero y la peluca. Le había crecido el pelo y la barba, estaba irreconocible. Se quedó callado, sin decir nada. Sólo la miraba sorprendido, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por salir del barrizal ni levantarse. Cath le peinó con los dedos el pelo hacia atrás, quitándoselo de la cara. Después sacó un pañuelo e intentó quitar el barro de la cara. Al acabar, seguía sin reconocer a su marido.

"James, qué te ha ocurrido…"

Él cerró los ojos, incorporándose un poco sobre las palmas de las manos, pero entonces empezó a vomitar. Cath no se apartó. Esperó hasta que hubo pasado la última arcada y le ayudó a levantarse, cogiéndole por las axilas. Tambaleándose, consiguieron llegar de nuevo al interior de la posada, donde Cath sentó a James en una silla; pero una tabernera, vieja y gorda, se les acercó con cara de malas pulgas.

"No puede entrar aquí, siempre arma follón y nunca paga las sillas ni las botellas que rompe. Fuera.", cogió a Norrington de un brazo y le hizo levantarse de la silla.

"Espere", Cath sacó diez monedas y se las pasó a la tabernera. "Dennos una habitación, me imagino que con eso bastará para varias noches y para comprar todas las sillas que necesite."

La tabernera soltó a James, que cayó como un cuerpo muerto de nuevo sobre la silla. Cogió las monedas y miró a Catherine con suspicacia.

"Y para no hacer preguntas." aclaró Cath antes de que la tabernera pudiera abrir la boca, "tengo un barco lleno de marineros a mi servicio en el puerto. Si se le ocurriera pensar en algo… estarían aquí en cinco minutos."

La tabernera asintió con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Sacó una llave del mandil y se la pasó a Cath.

"La número tres. Para huéspedes especiales", dijo con sorna, y se fue.

Catherine cogió de nuevo, con muchísima dificultad, a su esposo y le llevó escaleras arriba. James era mucho más grande que ella, y pesaba aún más al no poder tenerse en pie por si sólo. Tardaron varios minutos en subir, y varias veces tuvo Cath miedo de que se cayeran escaleras abajo. Cuando al final llegaron a la habitación Cath soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Dejó a James sobre la cama y bajó de nuevo en busca de la tabernera. Al encontrarla le pasó otra moneda.

"Suba una bañera, de agua caliente. Y también quiero ropas limpias, de hombre." No quería desvelar que Norrington era su marido. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones de ningún tipo a la mujer.

La tabernera miró la moneda y le dirigió una mirada de burla. Asintió y se fue hacia la barra, donde empezó a mandar a gritos a un chico que trajera agua del pozo.

Cath se fue de nuevo a la habitación. Encontró a James durmiendo a pierna suelta y roncando bien alto. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia él, mirándole detenidamente.

Daba asco y el olor que despedía era nauseabundo. El estado en el que estaba era lamentable, y a Cath aún le costaba pensar que estaba viendo al respetado y formal James Norrington. Y sin embargo, no podía evitar amarle más que nunca; se le rompía el corazón verle así, y tenía unas ganas horribles de besarle y abrazarle.

Pero antes quería que él estuviera bien despierto, que fuera consciente de la situación.

Llamaron a la puerta y dos chicos, que había visto abajo en la taberna, entraron a la habitación. Uno llevaba un barreño de metal; oxidado y lleno de mugre. Lo plantó en el medio de la habitación y el otro chico vertió dos cubos de agua en él. Después dejaron un fardo de ropa en la cama. Se fueron y en pocos minutos volvieron con otros cuatro cubos, que echaron al interior del barreño. Cath tocó el agua con la punta de los dedos; estaba helada.

"He dicho caliente."

Uno de los chicos se encogió de hombros, y ambos se fueron sin decir nada.

Se levantó y cerró con llave la puerta; no quería interrupciones. Volvió a tocar el agua; estaba realmente fría, pero no le importó mucho. Así James se despejaría antes.

Fue a la cama y empezó a desvestirle, con ternura casi maternal. Parecía mentira que fuera más de diez años mayor que ella. Le quitó las botas y el uniforme militar, pero él no se despertó, sólo gruñó un poco en sueños. Cath empezó a quitarle la ropa interior, y notó como le subía la sangre a las mejillas al hacerlo.

Cuando hubo desnudado por completo a James se fijó en los moratones que empezaban a aflorar en su estómago, y recordó la paliza que le habían dado antes. Vio entonces varias cicatrices que no conocía, todas nuevas desde que él partiera en busca de Jack Sparrow. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Por cuánto había tenido que pasar James hasta acabar borracho y embarrado como estaba?

Le costó levantarle y llevarle hasta la bañera; James seguía aún medio dormido. Le metió una pierna, después la otra, en el agua, y fue al sentarle cuando abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Empezó a removerse e intentar salir, pero Cath le empujó los hombros para abajo, obligándole a quedarse dentro de la bañera. Entonces James se fijó en ella, cómo si fuera la primera vez que la veía, y se quedó quieto, sin decir ni una palabra.

Cath se remangó las mangas del vestido y empezó a frotar la pastilla de jabón que los chicos le habían dejado contra el torso de James. Toda la mugre empezó a salir y el agua se volvió marrón. Mientras le lavaba, Cath fue pasando la mirada de una cicatriz a otra. En la espalda tenía varias bastante feas, y en el hombro derecho descubrió un balazo. Dejó el jabón a un lado y tocó con la punta de los dedos la redonda y oscura cicatriz de lo que antes fuera el agujero de una bala. James bajó los ojos para ver qué era lo que llamaba la atención de Cath, y luego sus miradas se cruzaron. Durante un instante Cath pensó que James le estaba pidiendo perdón en silencio, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba ausente, y siguió limpiándole.

Norrington no dijo nada en todo el rato, simplemente se dejó hacer, sin moverse de la bañera. Cuando estuvo limpio Cath se incorporó, secándose las manos en el vestido. Fue a la cama y cogió la ropa que le había dado la tabernera. No era ni nueva ni elegante, pero por lo menos estaba limpia, y más o menos era del tamaño de James. Se la pasó a éste, que estaba saliendo de la bañera. Ya no necesitaba ayuda, y parecía volver a estar sobrio otra vez. Cath pensó cuanto tiempo habría estado borracho; días, quizá semanas.

"Ropa limpia." dijo al lanzarle el fardo. Después se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda y algo de intimidad para que se vistiera.

Cath se preguntó qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de James en ese momento. Parecía algo sorprendido de verla, quizá se estaría preguntando cómo le había encontrado. Lo normal es que sintiera vergüenza por el estado en el que le había recogido de la pocilga, pero no daba muestras de ello. En realidad, parecía bastante indiferente a la situación, cómo si estuviera pensando en algo completamente distinto. Cath había esperado algo más de alegría por su parte, pero se había encontrado con una aplastante indiferencia, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Se giró al notar que James se sentaba en la cama, al otro lado.

"James, tengo que hablar contigo."

Él la miró, pero no dijo nada.

"Te buscan. Un tal Lord Beckett anda tras de ti", Norrington frunció el ceño, parecía conocer ese nombre, "te buscan para arrestarte. Estás condenado a la horca por haber ayudado a escapar a Jack Sparrow."

Cath no supo cómo decirlo de otra manera, pero suavizarlo no hubiera servido de nada.

"¿A la horca?"

Eran las primeras palabras que decía, y a Cath le recorrió un escalofrío al oírlas. Había echado tanto de menos su voz…

"Sí. También han arrestado a Will Turner y a Elizabeth Swann."

"¿Elizabeth Swann?", James pareció confundido al oír ese nombre, "¿Aún no se han casado?"

A Cath le dolió esa pregunta como una puñalada en el pecho. No había mostrado interés por ella, pero sí por Lizzie… siempre Lizzie… se dio cuenta de que nunca podría luchar contra ella, que James no dejaría de amarla nunca, pero no dejó que él notara su tristeza.

"Estaban a punto… Lord Beckett les encarceló antes de que pudieran hacerlo." paró un momento, intentando coger fuerzas, "James, tienes que volver a Port Royal y explicarles que tú no le dejaste escapar. No has hecho nada malo, no te mereces la horca."

Él parecía digerir toda la información que acababa de recibir, y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Se miró las ropas y se tocó la cara con las manos, notando la barba. Parecía ser consciente por primera vez de su lamentable estado.

"No puedo volver a Port Royal."

"James… vuelve conmigo a casa."

Cath se levantó, rodeó la cama y se sentó a su lado. Le cogió las manos entre las suyas.

"Vuelve conmigo…no te harán nada, no pueden…"

Él la miró y pareció enfadarse de repente. Se soltó y se levantó, alejándose de ella.

"No se trata de la horca. No puedo volver, y punto. Renuncié a mi cargo y no hay manera de volver a mi vida de antes allí."

"Sí la hay. Volverán a admitirte en la Marina, siempre fuiste un buen oficial."

Norrington volvió a ella y acercó mucho la cara a la suya; estaba furioso, y Cath se echó un poco para atrás, asustada.

"Qué sabrás tú, no tienes ni idea." escupía cada palabra y la miraba con ira. "Perdí mi tripulación, mi barco… qué sabrás tú de todo eso."

Cath tragó saliva, asustada por su actitud y nerviosa por lo cerca que estaba. Sólo un par de centímetros separaban sus caras.

"James, yo… lo siento. Pero quedarte aquí borracho no solucionará nada."

Él la miró durante un instante más, antes de irse de la habitación, dando un portazo. Catherine estaba temblando y se echó a llorar, enterrando la cara entre sus manos.

* * *

Parpadeó, acostumbrando la vista a la oscuridad. Se había quedado dormida llorando y ahora era noche cerrada. Se incorporó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más en la habitación. ¿Dónde estaría James? Oyó que aún había gente en la taberna, así que salió de la habitación para ver si le encontraba, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué iba a decirle. 

Quedaban aún bastantes clientes, aunque el jaleo era menor que la tarde anterior. Habría pasado algo más de una hora desde media noche, pero la gente parecía no querer irse a dormir. Encontró a Norrington en una mesa apartada del resto, solo, bebiendo en silencio de una botella.

Se sentó en frente suyo, y él levantó la mirada, pero la desvió enseguida.

"Siento haberte hablado así antes."

Cath no contestó, sabía que se merecía esa disculpa y no iba a intentar suavizar la situación. James se removió inquieto.

"Aún no te he dado las gracias por avisarme. ¿Cómo… cómo me has encontrado?"

"Investigué, pregunte a varias personas. Aunque tú te hayas olvidado del resto, aún queda gente que te recuerda." dijo las últimas palabras cargadas de su propio dolor, y él pareció darse cuenta.

"Catherine, tuvimos complicaciones en el viaje. Hubo un huracán cerca de Trípoli…" sacudió la cabeza, como intentando olvidarse de lo ocurrido, "fui insensato y testarudo… y hundí el barco; perdí a todos mis hombres."

"Recibimos tu carta. El Gobernador Swann me la leyó."

"La escribí mucho más tarde, volviendo a Port Royal. El barco en el que volvía sufrió un accidente y uno de los mástiles se astilló; así que paramos aquí, en Tortuga, varios días, mientras lo arreglaban. Cuando volvieron a zarpar yo… bueno, no tuve valor. Era más fácil quedarse aquí borracho que volver y tener que afrontar que lo había perdido todo. Sabía que me quitarían el rango de Comodoro, y antes que eso prefería dimitir."

Catherine tenía la respiración contenida ante todo lo que le estaba contando James. Nunca se había sincerado antes tanto con ella.

"De todas formas, en Port Royal ya no me quedaba nada."

"Quedaba yo." Cath sintió que le escocían los ojos.

Norrington se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto. Le dio un largo trago al líquido marrón antes de seguir hablando.

"Sabía que antes o después podrías anular el matrimonio y volver a casarte. Aún eres muy joven, y me consta que tienes un montón de pretendientes esperando que me quite de en medio."

Cath se quedó muda. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Hubiera sido menos duro oír directamente que no la amaba y nunca lo había hecho. De un momento a otro iba a echarse a llorar, y no quería que él lo viera.

"Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana."

"Buenas noches", susurró James, antes de darle otro trago a la botella.

* * *

Catherine se levantó al día siguiente con dolor de cabeza y una decisión tomada. Por mucho que le doliera, era inútil seguir corriendo tras Norrington si él ni siquiera parecía notar su presencia. Y aún tenía algo de orgullo. Estaba casi segura de que volvería a su barco y zarparía de vuelta a Port Royal, pero aún quería darle una última oportunidad a James. No había subido a dormir, y se preguntó donde estaría. 

Al bajar a la taberna pidió algo de comida para el desayuno y preguntó si habían visto a Norrington. Uno de los chicos que la noche anterior le subiera la bañera le plantó una taza de leche y una hogaza de pan, y le dijo que James había estado toda la noche en la misma mesa, sin moverse, hasta que hace poco más de media hora se había ido. Catherine tragó como pudo el pan duro, intentando ablandarlo con leche, y se fue corriendo a la plaza del pueblo a ver si le encontraba.

Estuvo buscando más de una hora por las calles de Tortuga, el mercado, las tabernas,… hasta que llegó al puerto. Encontró a James sentado en un muelle, mirando los barcos que llegaban. Se sentó a su lado.

"No subiste a dormir."

"No tenía sueño."

Catherine no intentó seguir la conversación, y se quedó en silencio.

"¿Cómo llegaste a Tortuga?"

"En uno de los barcos… de mi padre", no tenía ganas de confesarle que se había quedado huérfana en su ausencia. "Tenía que repostar para comprar provisiones y arreglar un par de desperfectos de la quilla."

"Ya, lo he visto antes. Está en la otra punta del puerto."

"Sí."

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, hasta que Catherine no aguantó más.

"Zarpan de nuevo esta tarde. Van a Puerto Plata, recuerda que mi padre tenía negocios en varios puertos, y luego volverán a Port Royal. Me preguntaba si…"

"No voy a volver contigo Cath. Aunque es muy probable que me perdonaran la horca, dudo que me readmitieran en la Marina. Ambos sabemos que es lo mejor."

"James, no sé muy bien qué quieres decir" en realidad sí lo sabía, pero aún necesitaba oírlo una vez más para matar del todo sus ensoñaciones románticas y tener el valor de volver a Port Royal sola.

"Cath, pues que lo mejor será que regreses y anules el matrimonio; no creo que te pongan pegas. Podrás volver a casarte."

Le sonrió al decir aquello, parecía decirlo con todas sus buenas intenciones, y a Cath se le rompió el corazón. James lo decía en serio, lo creía de verdad.

"James… ¿por… por qué te casaste conmigo?"

Él se quedó callado un momento, parecía pensar en las palabras que iba a utilizar. Pero Cath ya sabía la respuesta, y se arrepintió en seguida de haber hecho la pregunta.

"Te pedí la mano porque…"

"No. No lo digas." – se levantó; le temblaba el cuerpo entero. – "No quiero oírlo."

Había creído que sería más fuerte y capaz de soportarlo, pero se había equivocado. Se empezó a alejar, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo las lágrimas. James, sin entender nada, corrió tras ella.

"¿Qué te ocurre?", la agarró del brazo y la obligó a girarse, pero al verla la soltó, boquiabierto. La cara de Cath estaba cubierta de lágrimas.

"¡Déjame en paz!"

Salió corriendo por el puerto, pero él fue más rápido y la alcanzó en seguida. La agarró de los hombros para que no se fuera otra vez.

"¡Déjame irme¡No quiero saber nada más de ti, me oyes, nada!", intentó soltarse, pero James era mucho más fuerte y más alto que ella.

"Catherine…" susurró, empezando a entender la situación.

"¡No tienes ni idea¿verdad¿Nunca se te ocurrió que si me casé contigo fue por amor? – le había dolido decirlo, pero era o que sentía.

"Catherine… yo… no lo sabía, pensé…"

"¡No, no pensaste nada¡Tú sólo pensaste en Elizabeth! Y como ella te había humillado, tenías que casarte, así todo el mundo lo olvidaría." Catherine no podía dejar de llorar, tenía un nudo en el estómago y necesitaba dejarlo salir. "¡Te odio!" empezó a golpearle el pecho, para intentar soltarse, pero fue inútil.

"Yo… lo, lo siento… de veras que lo siento… no tenía ni idea…"

De repente Catherine dejó de hacer fuerza para soltarse y dejó caer los brazos. Levantó la mirada, llena de furia; James nunca la había visto tan enfadada, nunca la había visto enfadarse siquiera.

"Da igual", dijo, sin gritar y aparentemente más tranquila. "Yo me vuelvo a Port Royal. Diré que te busqué y que me dijeron que habías muerto en un naufragio. Así Lord Beckett dejará de buscarte, y podré casarme de nuevo."

Norrington, sorprendido, la soltó los hombros.

"Que te vaya bien, James."

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse, para echar a correr a los pocos metros. James se quedó paralizado donde estaba, sin saber qué hacer o pensar.

* * *

**Siento haber tenido a Cath llorando todo el capítulo, pero la pobre tiene las emociones a flor de piel y aunque por lo general es muy animada y siempre está sonriendo, no creo que tuviera fuerzas para hacerlo en Tortuga. Y Norrington… bueno, por ahora no se está portando muy bien, pero aún quedan bastantes capítulos por delante… a ver qué pasa en el siguiente… bueno, yo ya lo sé :D es lo que tiene ser la autora. ¡Y muchas gracias por los reviews! Animan mucho, en serio. **

**aLdI, me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando, espero que siga estando a la altura! TuPeorPesadilla, es cierto que hay muy pocos fics de Norrington, por eso me animé a escribirlo jeje, sobre Jack y el resto está casi todo escrito ya! Ah, y tienes razón, James no es tan serio, sólo que él aún no lo sabe. Jackelin Sparrow, me alegro de que te esté gustando, me pasé por tus historias, me hizo gracia ver a Ana María, es un personaje genial y se ve en pocos fics. ****Y para Asaltacunas, gracias por el reviu jaja, es cierto que a veces me lanzo y escribo escenas demasiado cortas y rápidas, ya me lo han dicho varias veces, y poco a poquito intento ir mejorándolo pero me cuesta... y una cosa, ni se te ocurra dedicarte a lo que el resto te diga! Al fin y al cabo, si escribimos es por que nos lo pasamos bien haciéndolo, de otra manera no tendría mucho sentido, no?**

**Y una curiosidad, (ya no me enrolló mas en serio), en la escena del Hombre del Cofre Muerto en la que Elizabeth recoge a Norrington del barro en Tortuga, en esa se me ocurrió la idea para el fic, cambiando a Elizabeth por Catherine (aunque por ese entonces la pobre no tenía ni nombre ni nada). Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. El cofre del hombre muerto

**Capítulo 5: El cofre del hombre muerto**

Norrington volvía a estar borracho en la Sirena, en su mesa de siempre, y miraba a su alrededor viendo cómo la gente reía, bebía y se peleaba. Piratas, prostitutas y demás… a su alrededor la taberna era un completo caos. Algo llamó su atención, y observó cómo cuatro hombres formaban fila delante de una mesa. _Así que algún pirata malnacido está buscando una tripulación. _Ocurría de vez en cuando, y no le dio más importancia.

Llevaba dos días borracho, desde que Cath se fuera. Después de ver cómo su barco partía, había vuelto a la habitación que ella había alquilado en la taberna. Al ver su uniforme de oficial, lleno de barro, sucio y raído, se dio cuenta del horrible aspecto que había tenido cuando ella le encontró. Recordó que Cath le había bañado y vuelto a vestir, y empezó a sentir vergüenza por su forma de comportarse.

Le había sido sincero en todo momento; él no la amaba y se había casado con ella para acallar a los chismosos. Quizá no debía haberlo hecho… pero en su momento no había sido consciente de que podía estar haciéndole daño a la chica, sólo había pensado en sí mismo y en su reputación. Si quería ser respetado como oficial, tenía que ser respetado como hombre, y después de haber sido rechazado por Elizabeth era consciente de que la gente se reía a sus espaldas. Casarse con otra mujer le había parecido lo más conveniente, y no se había parado a pensar en las razones que había tenido Cath al aceptar su propuesta.

La chica le amaba… se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que recordaba cómo había estado llorando, por su culpa. Él no le había querido hacer daño en ningún momento, pero había estado tan ocupado de su búsqueda a Sparrow que no había estado atento a nada más. Se sentía fatal al pensar en lo mucho que había arriesgado ella, viniéndole a buscar, y lo mal que se había portado él. ¡Si hasta le había gritado! Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, y era consciente de que con poco que le provocaran causaría una pelea, pero le daba igual.

Le dio un último trago a la botella de ron y se levantó, tambaleante y ebrio, para ir a la barra a pedir otra. Se quedaría dormido si esperaba a que la tabernera pasara cerca y le trajera otra, y necesitaba seguir bebiendo, le hacía sentirse mejor.

"Ron" dijo, estampando la botella sobre la madera de la barra.

La mujer le rellenó la botella, mirándole con recelo. Desde la visita de Catherine, hace tres días, no paraba de mirarle raro. A Norrington le importaba ahora una cagada de rata como le miraran, y se fue, balanceándose peligrosamente, de vuelta a su mesa.

Entonces fue cuando vio a Gibbs, y se quedó helado en medio de la taberna. Jack Sparrow no andaría muy lejos… Se acercó a la mesa en la que el antiguo oficial de la Marina reclutaba a piratas y dejó la botella sobre la mesa.

"¿Cuál es vuestra historia?"

Vaya… así que Gibbs no le había reconocido… y eso que había vuelto a ponerse su uniforme….

"Mi historia… es exactamente la misma que la vuestra pero con un capítulo de retraso."

Gibbs puso cara de susto, pero no dijo nada.

"Perseguí a un hombre por los siete mares. La búsqueda me costó mi tripulación, mi grado de oficial y mi vida."

Cogió la botella y le dio un trago.

"¿Comodoro?"

"No, ya no. ¿No me habéis escuchado?" levantó la voz, empezaba a estar harto de todo. Se inclinó sobre Gibbs. "Casi os alcanzo cerca de Trípoli, lo habría conseguido de no ser por… el huracán…"

Gibbs había intentado sonreír pero al oír lo último dejó de hacerlo.

"Señor¿no intentaríais atravesarlo?"

"¿Sirvo para vuestra tripulación, o no?"

Gibbs desvió la mirada, buscando una manera de librarse de Norrington, pero éste estaba ya enfadado.

"No me habéis dicho donde vais. ¿Algún lugar bonito?"

Cogió la mesa por el borde y la volcó, tirando a Gibbs al suelo. Sentía el cuerpo lleno de ira y necesitaba disparar a alguien… y si era Jack Sparrow, el hombre que había arruinado su vida, mejor que mejor.

"¡Soy o no digno de servir a las órdenes del Capitán Jack Sparrow!" vio por el rabillo del ojo como una planta se movía sola, y sólo podía haber una persona detrás. Sacó la pistola y apuntó "O debería mataros ya."

El pirata le miró con cara de sorpresa, pero sonrío en seguida.

"Contratado."

James sonrió y bajó el seguro.

"Lo siento, las viejas costumbres no cambian."

Dos hombres le cogieron de los brazos.

"Calma marinero, estáis amenazando a nuestro capitán."

Intentó soltarse y disparó el arma, dando a una de las velas de la lámpara que colgaba del techo. La vela calló sobre la botella que bebía otro hombre, rompiéndola. Norrington vio como el hombre, enfadado por haber perdido su bebida, le pegaba un puñetazo al que tenía al lado. Y entonces todo a su alrededor se convirtió en una gran pelea, lo que le levantó el ánimo.

Se soltó de los hombres que le sujetaban, le dio una patada a un hombre que se acercó y también se zafó de otro que intentó que bajara la pistola. La enfundó y sacó la espada. Empezó a luchar contra un hombre aun más borracho que él, mientras el resto de la sala se convertía en una masa de hombres disparando, luchando con espadas, prostitutas que gritaban, piratas que intentaban llevárselas por la fuerza, puñetazos, empujones,…

Dos hombres con espadas se acercaron a él, pero un muchacho enclenque se interpuso y empezó a frenar las estocadas, con bastante precisión. Incluso se podría decir que estaba sobrio. Norrington aprovechó para escabullirse y le dio otro trago a la botella, que no había soltado en ningún momento, apoyándose contra una columna. Otro hombre se abalanzó sobre él, espada en mano, pero Norrington esquivó la estocada sin mucha dificultad; el hombre volvió a atacar y le rompió la botella con la espada, lo cual enfadó a James, que le desarmó y después le dio una patada, tirándole sobre una mesa.

Se volvió para ver como el muchachito empujaba a un pirata contra una columna y le daba un puñetazo, dejándole si cabía más inconsciente de lo que estaba ya por el alcohol. Norrington cogió la botella que tenía en la mano; ya no la necesitaría. Dio un trago; no había nada mejor que combinar ron y una buena pelea.

De haber estado un poco menos borracho se habría dado cuenta de que las cosas no pintaban tan bien a su favor; estaba rodeado contra la columna por varios piratas, borrachos y furiosos, todos apuntando sus espadas hacia él.

"¡Venga vamos, quién quiere mas¡Poneos en fila y me encargaré de todos, uno tras otro!"

No se percató del muchacho, que estaba a su lado.

"¡Venga, quién es el primero!"

Más tarde recordaría vagamente cómo alguien le quitaba la botella y la rompía contra su cabeza.

Le despertó el sabor del barro en la boca. Barro… y puag, algo más, pero no quiso ponerle nombre. Sabía que volvía a estar con sus amigos los cerdos, pero no se preocupó ni de levantar la mirada, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por irse.

La gente, riéndose, volvió al interior de la taberna. Alguien le agarró de los hombros, ayudándole a incorporarse.

"James Norrington, qué ha hecho el mundo con Vos."

Norrington levantó la mirada al oír la voz de Elizabeth. La escena le resultaba familiar, pero ahora sabía exactamente qué le había llevado a esa situación.

"Nada que no me mereciera."

* * *

"¡Bienvenido a la tripulación, ex Comodoro!" 

Norrington cogió como pudo la cabra y subió tambaleándose a la Perla Negra. Era la primera vez que la pisaba y al poner el pie esperó sentir algún tipo de emoción. Nada. Por muchas maldiciones y leyendas que la rodearan, la Perla era sólo un barco, al menos para James. Como mucho era el barco al que había perseguido como un loco, perdiendo el suyo y a todos sus hombres en la caza.

Y al final, por ironías del destino, iba a ser tripulante de la Perla Negra. Y a las órdenes de Sparrow. Se le revolvía el estómago y le daban náuseas al pensarlo, o quizá fuera el ron.

Dejó a la cabra en el barco junto al resto de provisiones y bajó para ayudar a subir lo que quedaba. Aunque odiara a su actual jefe, no dejaba de ser servicial y trabajador, por mucho que le pesara.

Mientras subía varios sacos pensó en la conversación que acababa de presenciar: Will estaba en el Holandés Errante, capitaneado por Davy Jones, y Jack Sparrow buscaba desesperadamente un cofre y había trucado a Elizabeth con la brújula para saber dónde encontrarlo. Era de locos. Habían puesto rumbo a no se sabe donde, siguiendo las indicaciones de una brújula rota, para encontrar un cofre que supuestamente contenía el corazón aún palpitante de Davy Jones.

James no creía ni una sola palabra de toda la historia, pero hasta embarcarse en la Perla Negra era mejor idea que quedarse en tierra. Además estaba Elizabeth.

Al volver a verla se había sentido confuso; andando a su lado por las calles de Tortuga, hasta el muelle en el que estaba anclada la Perla, había esperado sentir algo… pero no había sido así. Ella le había resumido todo lo ocurrido; su encarcelamiento, la marcha de Will, la huida de ella y su viaje en el barco. Después le había mirado de reojo, pero no había preguntado por Catherine.

Antes James se hubiera preocupado por la cantidad de situaciones peligrosas por las que había pasado Elizabeth; aún recordaba su angustia cuando Barbossa la secuestró. Ahora pensó que ella sola sabía cuidarse bien, y en ningún momento sintió anhelo alguno por protegerla.

Más bien al contrario; al coger una caja llena de bananas y subirla al barco, se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en cómo ayudarla a reencontrarse con Will.

Al bajar al muelle tuvo que volver a inclinarse para vomitar, y se dio cuenta del lamentable aspecto que tenía. El pelo estaba embarrado, al igual que parte de su cara y uniforme. Antes de embarcar sería mejor que se lavara un poco. Se alejó un poco en el muelle, hasta que encontró un barril lleno de agua que nadie estaba atendiendo. Metió la cara entera, quitándose el barro de la cabeza y lavándose la cara. No es que fuera a quedar muy limpio, pero por lo menos quitaría algo del olor a pocilga. Además al refrescarse se le fueron un poco los efectos del ron.

Volvió a la Perla y ayudó a subir un par de cajas más, antes de que Jack Sparrow diera la orden de zarpar.

A la media hora, ya en mar abierto y con el rumbo fijo; se sentó en las escaleras de la cubierta a descansar. Hacía tiempo que no trabajaba como marinero y se había cansado rápido. La gran parte de la tripulación se fue a dormir, y sólo quedaron un par de marineros en cubierta, entre ellos el mudo del loro, al timón.

James apoyó la cabeza en la barandilla y cerró los ojos.

"¿Norrington?"

Abrió los ojos y vio a Elizabeth, que se sentó a su lado. Qué poco le había durado el descanso.

"¿No dormís?"

"No tengo sueño", respondió ella. Parecía inquieta, como queriendo decir algo y sin saber cómo hacerlo "James… ¿cuánto tiempo llevabais en Tortuga?"

"Varios meses." Había perdido la cuenta hace tiempo.

Elizabeth se miró las manos. Parecía triste.

"Will fue a Tortuga, buscando a Jack. Debió pasar hace una semana como mucho…"

"Lo siento, Elizabeth, no le vi."

Ella asintió en silencio, y le miró forzando una sonrisa.

"Ya no me llamáis señorita Swann."

Norrington sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

"De todas formas ya no deberíais serlo."

El rostro de Elizabeth volvió a ensombrecerse, y James se arrepintió de haberle mencionado su boda fallida. Más aún se arrepintió cuando se dio cuenta de a dónde derivaría la conversación.

"James… Will no ha sido el único en venir a Tortuga." le miró, buscando quizá alguna pista en su rostro. "Cath me dijo que os vendría a buscar. ¿No ha sido así?"

"Sí." Tenía que improvisar alguna media verdad que ella se creyera, y rápido "Pero no creí conveniente regresar a Port Royal con ella. No estoy muy seguro de que Lord Beckett vaya a perdonarme la horca tan fácilmente."

"Ya… ¿y Cath se volvió sola?"

Elizabeth le miró con las cejas levantadas. Parecía sospechar que había algo más en todo el asunto. Norrington guardó silencio por un momento. ¿Qué le iba a decir?.¿Que se había casado con su mejor amiga cuando aún estaba enamorado de ella, y que ahora por mucho que se arrepintiera nada se arreglaría?.¿Que Cath se había ido a Port Royal con la promesa de anular el matrimonio y volver a casarse?

"Lo mejor para Catherine era volver a Port Royal sin mí; así no le causarían problemas. Además no está desprotegida, tiene a su padre."

Elizabeth no contestó y James agradeció que no intentara averiguar más sobre la visita de Cath. Bastante tenía él intentando organizar sus ideas, que distaban mucho de estar claras.

"James, Cath es mi mejor amiga desde hace muchos años", le miró seriamente "y sé que desde que Vos os fuisteis no ha sido feliz. No deberíais haber dejado que volviera sola a casa" Elizabeth se levantó. "En Port Royal no le queda familia; pensé que os lo habría contado ella pero veo que no es así: El señor Robin murió hace unas semanas."

James frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

"Buenas noches, James."

Elizabeth se había ido antes de que él pudiera contestar. Estaba ausente, pensando en por qué Cath no le había dicho nada de la muerte de su padre… Empezó a sentir náuseas de nuevo, pero esta vez supo que no era el ron lo que lo causaba, si no su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Cath había estado esperándole en Port Royal durante meses, y cuando había ido a buscarle, arriesgándose a que Lord Beckett se enterara, él le había dicho todas esas cosas tan horribles… Recordó cómo había llorado… le habían brillado los ojos, más verdes que nunca, pero llenos de lágrimas…

En su primera noche en la Perla Negra, James no durmió. Rememoró todo lo que había pasado en la visita de Cath; en su momento había estado ausente y preocupado por sus asuntos y no se había percatado de varios detalles, que ahora le saltaban a la vista. Recordó que Cath le había llevado a una habitación, que le había desvestido y bañado…y que no le había reprochado en ningún momento el estar borracho como una cuba y llevar la ropa sucia y raída. Ni siquiera se había enfadado por que él no volviera a Port Royal tras perder el barco, simplemente le había pedido que lo hiciera ahora, y había sido para salvarle de la horca. Había sido dulce y paciente, y él ni siquiera se había fijado en ella.

Vio amanecer apoyado en la barandilla del barco. Sin que se diera cuenta, algo había cambiado en él. Por primera vez en varios meses sintió que podía hacer con su vida algo más importante que beber ron y causar peleas en tabernas, y se prometió a si mismo que haría todo lo posible por intentar recuperar algo de su anterior vida. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de lo rápido que navegaban. Quizá la Perla Negra no fuera un barco cómo los demás, al fin y al cabo…

* * *

Llevaban dos días navegando en mar abierto, y aún no se había divisado ninguna isla ni ningún cofre. James no había dejado de dudar sobre la veracidad de la historia sobre Davy Jones, y se preguntaba dónde estaría Will realmente. Esperaba que dentro de poco atracaran en algún puerto; él se bajaría para coger el primer barco que fuera a Port Royal. 

James sacó el trapo del cubo de agua, lo estampó contra el suelo de la cubierta y empezó a frotar. Intentó no pensar en lo humillante que era estar limpiando el barco del hombre que le había arruinado la vida.

Levantó la mirada, atento a la conversación que mantenían Elizabeth, Gibbs y Sparrow.

"¿Beckett?" ¿Había algo de miedo en la voz de Sparrow o era su imaginación?

"Están firmadas: Lord Cutler Beckett, de la compañía de las Indias Orientales."

Jack Sparrow sacó la lengua con cara de asco al oír el nombre.

"Will estaba al servicio de Beckett y no nos dijo nada."

Elizabeth intentó contestarle a Gibbs, pero Jack se le adelantó, gruñendo con desprecio.

"Beckett quiere la brújula, sólo hay una razón para eso."

"Claro… quiere el cofre."

"Sí, dijo algo sobre un cofre" Elizabeth intentó aparentar que se enteraba de la conversación, aunque no parecía ser así.

"Si la Compañía controla el cofre controlará el mar." Gibbs la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Una idea realmente inquietante, cielo."

James levantó las cejas. ¿Sparrow acababa de llamar cielo a Elizabeth?

"Y mala" Gibbs la miraba intentando transmitirle la gravedad de la situación "mala para todo hombre que se considere pirata." Miró hacia arriba, al mástil de la Perla "Creo que a estas velas se les puede sacar algo más de velocidad."

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Jack, de quien James a veces dudaba que tuviera alguna idea sobre navegación, se fue dando órdenes a unos marineros. James no le prestó más atención, intentando escuchar lo que hablaban Jack y Elizabeth.

"Puedo preguntaros cómo os hicisteis con ellas…" Jack se refería al documento que tenía en la mano, y James sentía curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba.

"Persuasión."

"¿Amistosa?"

"Desde luego que no."

"Will llega a un acuerdo por ellas y lo respeta con honor, pero sois Vos quien esta aquí con el premio" abrió el documento y empezó a leerlo. "El indulto y el nombramiento de corsario al servicio de Inglaterra y la Compañía de las Indias Orientales."

James levantó la mirada del suelo, helado. Beckett ofrecía eso a cambio del cofre, y el indulto era precisamente lo que él necesitaba para volver a Port Royal.

"Como si pudieran comprarme a tan bajo precio." Sparrow se guardó los documentos bajo la chaqueta.

"Devolvedme las patentes." Elizabeth se puso nerviosa.

"No. Persuadidme."

Jack le daba la espalda a Elizabeth, y ella se inclinó sobre su hombro.

"Sabéis que Will me enseño a manejar la espada."

James no daba crédito a lo que veía. La actitud de Elizabeth y Sparrow empezaba a pasarse de la raya, si no se había pasado ya, pensó James al recordar que ambos habían estado un día entero abandonados en una isla… solos… Lejos de tener celos, sintió pena por Will; no le hubiera gustado estar en su lugar.

Jack Sparrow, sonriendo, se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Elizabeth.

"Como he dicho… persuadidme…"

Sin saber qué contestarle, Elizabeth se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la Perla.

James se dio entonces cuenta de que si Beckett estaba dispuesto a darle el indulto a Jack Sparrow era porque el cofre realmente existía. Y si el cofre, con el corazón de Davy Jones en su interior existía, entonces el Holandés Errante también era una realidad. Así que Will realmente estaba allí atrapado…

Vio que Elizabeth estaba apoyada en la barandilla, mirando el mar. Sonreía tontamente. Se acercó y se apoyó a su lado, dándole la espalda al agua.

"Qué curioso… hubo una época en la que hubiera dado lo que fuera por veros así de turbada al pensar en mí."

Lo había dicho sin pensarlo mucho, le había salido espontáneo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que esa época ya había pasado hace mucho.

"No sé a qué os referís."

"Oh, yo creo que sí." y de alguna manera, le daba rabia ser testigo de cómo Elizabeth había jugado con sus sentimientos y ahora lo hacía con los de Will.

"No seáis ridículo. Confío en él, nada más."

James soltó una risita incrédula. Empezó a preguntarse qué había visto en ella. Cath era mucho más sincera que su amiga. Se alejó de la barandilla, pero antes se giró.

"Así que no os habéis preguntado cómo vuestro último prometido fue a parar al Holandés Errante…"

Elizabeth no supo que contestar, y James se fue. Subió las escaleras hasta la proa de la Perla Negra y se sentó a mirar cómo cortaban las olas. Iban realmente rápido.

Tenía el estómago revuelto, pero no era por el oleaje. Llevaba toda su vida viajando en barcos, y ya no le afectaban. No… era otra cosa. Desde que había vuelto a ver a Elizabeth se había sentido confundido. La había amado, de eso estaba seguro, pero ahora se sentía indiferente hacia ella y no entendía cómo habían podido cambiar sus sentimientos, que antes habían sido tan fuertes, en tan pocos meses. Pero claro, le habían ocurrido muchas cosas.

Había otra cosa, y no entendía por qué le ocurría pero no podía evitarlo; cuando miraba a Elizabeth la comparaba inconscientemente con Catherine. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención a la personalidad femenina, todas le habían parecido más o menos iguales. De alguna manera se había sentido distinto hacia Elizabeth, pero más por una actitud protectora por su parte que porque ella le hubiera llamado la atención por resaltar del resto de chicas. Si acaso le diferenciaba del resto su ligero desdén por los formalismos y su increíble curiosidad por los piratas. Sin embargo, Catherine era distinta, o por lo menos él la veía distinta a las demás. Se preguntó si alguna otra chica habría ido a buscarle a Tortuga. Se dio cuenta, además, de lo poco que conocía a su esposa, e incluso le pareció rara la palabra. Nunca antes se había parado a pensar en ello, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estar casado quizá significaba más que firmar un papel y dar un banquete.

Suspiró, apoyando los codos en la barandilla y la cabeza en las manos. Le iba a costar muchísimo el perdón de Cath y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él; pero estaba dispuesto a intentar recuperar su confianza.

* * *

"¡Tierra a la vista!" 

"¡Tierra!"

"¡Tierra!"

Decidieron que bajarían en un bote Norrington, Elizabeth, Sparrow y también Pintel y Ragetti. Tuvieron que esperar en el bote, balanceándose por las olas, hasta que Jack Sparrow encontró algo de suma importancia que andaba buscando y no podía dejar en el barco. Cuando bajó a la barca y James vio lo que era… un tarro de tierra… puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, impaciente.

Estaba deseoso de ver si el cofre existía realmente o sólo se trataba de una leyenda, y se le crispaban los nervios al oír cómo Pintel y Ragetti discutían sobre cómo pronunciar Kraken. Era una tontería, porque el monstruo ni siquiera existía.

A su lado en el bote estaba sentada Elizabeth, que le miró con el ceño fruncido. James le devolvió la mirada sin saber muy bien si era porque ella estaba igual de impaciente, o no soportaba a la pareja de piratas, o seguía enfadada con él. Lo había estado desde que Norrington insinuara que ella se sentía atraída por Sparrow.

Al bajar del bote anduvieron por la arena hasta el otro extremo de la playa. Norrington y Sparrow seguían a Elizabeth, que llevaba la brújula en la mano. De repente se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos. James, con una pala en cada mano, la miró con las cejas levantadas, tamborileando los dedos sobre el mango de una de las palas.

"Esto no funciona. Y desde luego no indica lo que más se desea."

Lo que él decía, una brújula rota.

Elizabeth se sentó, cruzada de brazos, sobre la arena. Sparrow se acercó y miró la brújula.

"Sí que lo indica. Estáis sentada encima."

"¿Perdón?" Elizabeth parecía molesta.

"Fuera", Jack la echó con un aspaviento de brazos y silbó a Norrington, señalando la arena.

James sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo, pero antes tenía que encontrar el cofre, así que se puso a cavar. Se preguntó por qué había cargado con dos palas todo el rato si ahora nadie le estaba ayudando. A los pocos minutos no pudo clavar la pala; había llegado al cofre. Jack y Elizabeth se acercaron y entre los tres sacaron un gran cofre de madera. No era lo que James se había imaginado, pero entonces lo abrieron y descubrieron otro, más rústico y de metal, rodeado de un montón de cartas, papeles y diferentes objetos.

Jack Sparrow sacó el cofre de metal y los tres pegaron las cabezas a él. Pum Pum…

James se apartó, sobrecogido por lo que acababan de oír, y por lo que el Cofre del Hombre Muerto parecía contener…

"Es real" dijo Elizabeth, igual de sorprendida que él.

"Así que decíais la verdad…" James miró al pirata, que parecía el más sereno de los tres.

"La digo muy a menudo, aunque todos os sorprendáis."

"No sin razón."

Los tres se giraron al oír la voz, que conocían bien. Will les miraba, empapado de pies a cabeza.

"Oh Will" Elizabeth se incorporó y corrió hacia él. "Estás bien, gracias a Dios." Se tiró a sus brazos, sin poder dejar de sonreír. "He venido a buscarte."

Will la miró, sorprendido de verla allí y la besó con fuerza, conteniendo el aliento.

Norrington desvió la mirada. La alegría de Elizabeth era tan sincera que se sintió mal por haber dudado de ella. Sintió un picotazo de envidia por Will, pero no era por Elizabeth, si no por el beso que acababa de recibir. Se preguntaba si alguna vez él volvería a ser besado con tantas ganas.

Sparrow rompió el encuentro entre los prometidos.

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"Tortugas marinas, amigo" Lizzie no dejaba de mirar a su prometido, casi con admiración. "Un par atadas a mis pies."

"No es nada fácil, verdad?"

"Pero debo darte las gracias, Jack" James notó el indudable tono irónico en su voz.

"¿Ah sí?"

"Por engañarme para que fuera a ese navío a saldar tu deuda con Jones."

A Sparrow no le sonó muy bien eso último.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth parecía sorprendida, y James puso los ojos en blanco al ver lo inocente que era.

"¿Qué?" repitió el pirata.

"Allí me reencontré con mi padre."

Will tenía una cara de enfado bastante fea, y apartó a Elizabeth para acercarse al cofre.

"Oh, que bien, pues no hay de qué."

"¡Todo lo que me contasteis, palabra por palabra, era mentira!" Elizabeth parecía bastante furiosa.

"Prácticamente" y esto no arreglaba las cosas. "El tiempo vuela, cielo."

Will, ajeno a la pelea, sacó un puñal y la llave del cofre, que tenía colgada al cuello.

"Eh, qué hacéis?" Sparrow frunció el ceño, y a Norrington tampoco le gustó la pinta que tenía Will.

"Voy a matar a Jones."

Sparrow sacó su espada y apuntó a Will directamente al cuello.

"No puedo permitírtelo. Porque si Jones muere, quién ordenará a ese bicho que cese la caza?"

James entrecerró los ojos. No era la única razón que se le ocurría a él para no clavar el puñal en el corazón.

Will miró la espada casi con desprecio, y se levantó, apartándose lentamente del cofre. Guardó el puñal.

"Ahora si eres tan amable" Sparrow alargó la mano libre hacia Will. "La llave."

James pasó la mirada de Sparrow a Will. Presentía una pelea, y no iba muy desencaminado. Will desenvainó la espada de Elizabeth, pillándola por sorpresa.

"Yo cumplo mis promesas, Jack. Pienso liberar a mi padre, y espero que tú puedas verlo."

Norrington desenvainó también y apuntó a Will. No le hacía gracia pero parecía la única manera.

"Yo tampoco puedo permitíroslo. Lo siento mucho." Sonrió, quería la llave, pero no hacer daño al chico. Le empezaba a caer bien.

"Sabía que al final os pondríais de mi parte."

James apuntó a Jack, Will a James. Y Jack levantó de nuevo la espada hacia Will, cerrando el círculo.

"Lord Beckett desea el contenido de ese cofre. Si se lo entrego, recuperaré mi vida" no pudo evitarlo, pero en su voz se notaba su desesperación.

"Ah… el lado oscuro de la ambición."

James sonrió. Sparrow no tenía ni idea, su intención no tenía nada que ver con la ambición, ni siquiera con la marina.

"Yo prefiero verlo como una promesa de redención."

Se cansó de tanto hablar, y lanzó una estocada hacia Will, pillándole por sorpresa.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue rápido y una locura, y Norrington se dio cuenta que nunca había tenido una pelea a tres. Era complicado porque no podía perder de vista la llave y a la vez tenía cierto cuidado de no matar a ninguno de los dos. Realmente no era su intención, aunque a Sparrow no le deseaba nada bueno.

Corrió detrás de Jack, que había conseguido la llave, hasta una pequeña iglesia abandonada. Le persiguió escaleras arriba, consiguió la llave, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la había vuelto a perder a manos de Will.

Subió las escaleras que le quedaban corriendo, hasta el techo, y persiguió a Will, lanzando estocadas a diestro y siniestro, saltando entre las ruinas a más de cuatro metros de altura. Consiguió quitarle la llave a Will, pero Jack Sparrow, que estaba detrás suyo sin que él lo hubiera notado, se la volvió a quitar. Se volteó y ambos atacaron al pirata. Norrington sabía que Will era bueno con la espada, quizá tanto como él, pero Jack Sparrow no les llegaba a la altura. Le desarmaron en seguida.

"Disculpadme un momento mientras mato al hombre que arruinó mi vida", le dijo a Will. En realidad no tenía intenciones de matarle, pero si era necesario para recuperar la llave…

"Examinemos esa afirmación, ex Comodoro, queréis?" Norrington frunció el ceño, pero le escuchó "¿Quién fue, el que en el mismo momento en el que teníais a un famoso pirata entre rejas, creyó adecuado liberar a dicho pirata y quedarse con vuestra amada para él solo, eh?"

Norrington se quedó paralizado. Le sentaba fatal tener que darle la razón, pero la tenía.

"¿De quién es la culpa en realidad, de que acabarais borracho perdido a las órdenes de unos piratas?"

"¡Ya basta!"

Fue a atravesarle con la espada, pero Jack Sparrow saltó del techo de la iglesia y cayó sobre el césped del cementerio.

"Por desgracia, señor Turner… ¡tiene razón!"

Le lanzó una estocada, tenía el cuerpo lleno de furia y más aún por haber sentido simpatía por el muchacho.

Will saltó, y Norrington tras él, sobre el viejo molino de agua de la iglesia. El eje que lo mantenía sujeto cedió y la rueda empezó a girar. De lo que ocurrió después Norrington guardaría el recuerdo del peor mareo de su vida. Sin ser muy consciente de la situación le pareció girar durante varios minutos a través de la selva, hasta que la rueda salió a la playa, donde tras un par de metros rodando sobre el agua se paró y volcó.

Will salió el primero, tambaleándose, y cayó de nuevo al agua. A Norrington le temblaban las piernas y tenía ganas de vomitar. Will volvió a levantarse, con la espada estirada delante suyo.

"¡A luchar!" aún mareado, volvió a caerse al suelo.

Norrington no le prestó mucha atención y se fijó en el bote, que estaba a un par de metros de la rueda. Jack luchaba cerca contra una especie de molusco con dos piernas. Echó a correr, como bien pudo, y cuando llegó al bote cogió sin que Sparrow se percatara las patentes de corso. No pudo evitar sonreír, pero entonces algo le llamó la atención. Había arena suelta por el bote, pero el tarro de tierra de Jack seguía cerrado. O quizás… volvió a mirar al pirata, aún luchando contra el molusco, y de nuevo el tarro de tierra, entonces comprendió.

Abrió el tarro y ahí estaba, el corazón de Davy Jones. Le sobrecogió ver que aún palpitaba, y la sangre parecía fresca y viva. Era un visión terrible, pero no tuvo tiempo de observarlo más, y se lo guardó en un bolsillo interior del uniforme. Se giró, dándose cuenta por primera vez que eran minoría luchando contra un montón de demonios marinos, que supuso de la tripulación de Davy Jones, todos con deformaciones horripilantes en el cuerpo entero.

Vio que Elizabeth luchaba sola contra varios, y por muchas ganas que tenía de irse lo antes posible de allí, sabía que no podría dejarla sola. En los últimos días su odio hacia Jack Sparrow había remitido, Will Turner hasta le había empezado a caer bien, y Elizabeth… aunque ya no la amara, deseaba que fuera feliz. Corrió a ayudarla, pero sabía que era una pelea perdida; eran demasiados.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Will observaba el cofre, dándose cuenta de que ya lo habían abierto. Sparrow también lo había visto y atizó con un remo al chico, que cayó inconsciente sobre el bote.

"¡Will!" Elizabeth corrió hacia él.

"¡Déjalo ahí! A menos que quieras atizar a alguien con él."

Norrington retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar con el bote, y se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados. Los demonios eran el doble y tenían ventaja: no podían morir.

"No vamos a salir de ésta", Elizabeth señaló lo obvio.

"Con el cofre no."

James vio su única posibilidad y se lanzó a por ella. Cogió el cofre.

"Subid al bote."

"¡Os matarán!" ¿Elizabeth estaba preocupada por él?

"No me esperéis."

Y salió corriendo hacia la selva, notando la respiración de los demonios a pocos centímetros de su espalda. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que le dolió el pecho y ambos costados. Sólo tenía que llegar a la selva, lejos de las miradas de los demás… Se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y el cofre y la espada salieron volando por delante. Levantó la cara del suelo y se arrastró hasta coger el cofre con un brazo y la empuñadura con la otra mano. Pero alguien le pisó la espada y levantó la mirada para encontrar un cangrejo que sujetaba con la mano su cabeza. Era asqueroso.

"Vuestra valentía ha sido inútil."

Norrington se incorporó, con el cofre contra el pecho.

"Os arrancaré el cofre de vuestras frías…manos…inertes…"

Miró hacia ambos lados para ver que estaba rodeado, y le lanzó el cofre al molusco.

"¡Tomadlo!"

Echo a correr, pero esta vez sin mucha prisa, pues sabía que no le perseguirían. Se sorprendió de lo buen actor que podía llegar a ser y palpó el corazón, respirando aliviado al ver que seguía en su abrigo.

Así que sólo le quedaba esperar. Si no se había equivocado mucho al orientarse, diría que se encontraba cerca de la ruta comercial que iba hasta Port Royal. Se tumbó en el suelo a descansar, y se quedó dormido sin hacer mucho caso de las heridas que, doliéndole, reclamaban su atención.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde se encontraba en la puerta de su antiguo despacho, más cambiado de lo que a él le gustaba. Un barco de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales le había recogido, al ver su hoguera, y devuelto a Port Royal. No hacía ni cinco minutos que había puesto pie en tierra. Uno de los hombres que le habían recogido al llegar al puerto, acompañado de varios guardias, se acercó a hablar con el que Norrington supuso era Lord Beckett. 

"El último de nuestros navíos ha regresado."

"¿Hay noticias del cofre?"

"No. Sin embargo, uno de los navíos recogió a un hombre a la deriva", el hombre sacó las patentes de corso que Norrington le había dado antes. "Tenía esto", las dejó caer sobre la mesa.

Lord Beckett las cogió y abrió.

"Me tomé la libertad de rellenarlas con mi nombre." Norrington ya estaba impaciente de tanto esperar.

Beckett le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la mesa. James se soltó del oficial que le sujetaba el brazo.

"Si pretendéis reclamarlas, debéis de tener algo a cambio. ¿Tenéis la brújula?"

James negó con la cabeza. Se sentía asqueado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por todo lo que suponía. No le gustaba la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, por estar involucradas en tráfico de esclavos y demás asuntos desagradables, y sabía que sin el corazón la suerte de la Perla Negra y sus tripulantes no era buena. Se había preguntado varias veces qué había sido de Elizabeth, Will y Jack Sparrow, y el remordimiento no le dejaba dormir. Pero no tenía otra opción.

"Mejor." Dejó caer una bolsa de cuero sobre la mesa, y observó cómo los ojos de Beckett se abrían de par en par, "El corazón de Davy Jones."

Beckett cogió casi con desesperación la bolsa, y Norrington vio que le temblaban las manos al mirar el interior.

"¿Es lo bastante bueno para un corsario?"

Beckett volvió a mirarle, entrecerrando los ojos. Se levantó y cogió de una estantería una espada que Norrington conocía bien. Se la pasó y James la agarró con fuerza. Era la mejor espada que conocía.

"Más que un corsario. Creo que puede mejorar."

James sabía que eso era bueno, pero se preguntó si el precio que había pagado por recuperar algo de su dignidad no era demasiado alto. Ni siquiera sabía aún si Cath querría volver a verle, y recordó las últimas palabras de ella; no podía hacerse ilusiones de recuperar a su esposa, porque podría ser que a estas alturas ya ni lo fuera.

* * *

**¡Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero los exámenes me dejan sin mucho tiempo libre. Además este capítulo era bastante largo. Sé que la mayoría ya lo conocéis por la película pero no podía pasar al siguiente capítulo sin poner todo lo que Norrington siente y piensa, y cómo va cambiando.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, son geniales!!! Me alegro de que os esté gustando, en serio :) Ah, una última cosa, para Ennaira, no te preocupes porque tengo pensado acabarlo jeje (supongo que serán unos 8 capítulos), a no ser que algo de fuerza mayor me lo impida, que espero que no! Y espera un poquito al siguiente capítulo, Cath no se lo va a poner nada fácil a Norrington, que no se lo merece! **


	6. El matrimonio dividido

**Capítulo 6: El matrimonio dividido.**

James se dirigió, tras la reunión con Lord Beckett, directamente a su casa. Necesitaba quitarse, de una vez por todas, el mugriento uniforme. En un par de días le darían su nuevo uniforme, de Teniente. Suponía retroceder en la pirámide de poderes de la Marina, pero era más de lo que él había esperado. Había sido Teniente durante muchos años, y se sentía a gusto con el puesto.

Andando por las calles de Port Royal se fijó en lo poco que habían cambiado las cosas. La presencia de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales en el puerto era notable, pero el resto de la ciudad estaba igual que cuando él la había dejado. Anduvo por las calles hacia el interior, hasta llegar a la parte rica de la ciudad. Aun después de varios meses borracho en Tortuga, seguía siendo dueño de su casa, sus jardines y sus pequeñas plantaciones.

Al atravesar la verja que delimitaba su finca se preguntó qué se iba a encontrar. Estaba muerto de miedo. Al llegar a la puerta principal llamó y al minuto una mujer de unos cincuenta años le abrió. Al verle abrió los ojos como platos y le miró de arriba abajo, con el ceño fruncido.

"Señora Fairfax, soy yo…"

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa.

"¡Señor Norrington! Pero qué le ha pasado..."

Le agarró del brazo y le metió dentro de la casa.

"Hemos estado todos muy preocupados durante su ausencia. Por sus asuntos no se preocupe, me he ocupado bien de todos ellos. De las plantaciones de caña de azúcar sacamos una buena cosecha este año y se vendieron muy bien en el mercado de la ciudad; sus ahorros no se han tocado y me he encargado de la casa igual que cuando usted estaba aquí. Encontrará todo exactamente cómo lo dejó."

La señora Fairfax, su ama de llaves desde que se instalara hace más de diez años en Port Royal, hablaba siempre rápido y atropelladamente, pero nunca decía nada que no fuera importante. Norrington se alegró de poder contar con ella.

"Suba a sus aposentos, voy a prepararle un baño de agua caliente en seguida."

Le empujó escaleras arriba antes de volverse hacia la cocina, ordenando a un sirviente que pasaba por allí que preparara ropa limpia para el señor.

Una hora más tarde, ya aseado y vestido, se miró al espejo antes de salir de la habitación. Se había peinado y recogido el pelo en una coleta, y volvía a estar bien afeitado, sin rastro de la barba que le había acompañado durante tantos meses. Se sentía a gusto en la ropa limpia, pero por dentro tenía el estómago hecho un nudo por los nervios. La señora Fairfax era habladora pero no cotilla, y no había mencionado a Catherine ni una sola vez. Y él no había tenido valor para preguntarle. Tenía miedo de que la respuesta fuera un divorcio y un nuevo prometido o esposo para Cath.

Salió al balcón, desde el cual veía el jardín que rodeaba la mansión. Se preguntó dónde estaría Catherine, y unos cascos de caballo le dieron la respuesta. Se giró para ver cómo un par de jinetes entraban al trote, levantando el polvo del camino hasta las escaleras de la puerta principal. Cath se bajó del caballo con maestría y se quitó el sombrero, dejando caer su melena, que llevaba suelta, sobre los hombros. James contuvo el aliento, nunca antes la había visto montar a caballo, ni se había imaginado que sería tan buena amazona. El hombre que la acompañaba se bajó también y sujetó las riendas de su caballo. Un sirviente bajó y se llevó la montura de Cath a los establos.

A James se le secó la garganta al ver desde el balcón que el hombre, que él no conocía de nada, se acercó a Cath y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, sonriente, y James se temió lo peor. Incapaz de seguir mirando, volvió al interior de su habitación, la cruzó y salió de ella. Si tenía que enterarse de que ella había anulado el matrimonio, mejor que fuera cuanto antes.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo justo a tiempo de ver, por la puerta principal abierta, cómo el hombre volvía a subirse a su caballo y se alejaba al galope. Cath se despidió de él con la mano, y se dio la vuelta sonriente para entrar a la casa. Cuando vio a James se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron clavados donde estaban, mirándose en silencio. Entonces Cath, sin decir nada, pasó rodeando a James hacia el salón. Él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, la siguió. Ella se había sentado en el sofá, y James se acomodó en un sillón en frente suyo. Una sirvienta entró y dejó una bandeja con el té y varios platos con pastas y frutas en la mesita que les separaba.

Cuando volvieron a estar a solas Cath se sirvió una taza de té.

"He venido al enterarme de que habíais vuelto."

James se sintió fatal al oír cómo ella no le tuteaba.

"Las noticias vuelan."

Ella no contestó, ni siquiera le miraba. Dio un pequeño sorbo al té. James se removió inquieto, necesitaba saber si ella había cumplido su promesa o no.

"Os he visto llegar a caballo, ibais acompañada…"

"Así es." Cogió un trozo de manzana, sin darle más importancia al asunto. "¿No vais a probar bocado? Me imagino que después de un viaje tan largo, estaréis hambriento y cansado."

James, que tenía el estómago tan revuelto que se veía incapaz de ingerir nada, cogió una pasta y le dio un bocado, masticando con dificultad. Necesitaba saber quién era el hombre, pero Cath no parecía muy dispuesta a decírselo tan fácilmente.

"Señor, puedo preguntaros una cosa… ¿cuánto tiempo va a durar vuestra estancia en Port Royal?"

A Norrington la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, y más aún el tratamiento que Cath le daba. No se parecía en nada a la chica dulce y tierna que había ido a buscarle a Tortuga, pero pensó que, al fin y al cabo, él ya no era merecedor de su dulzura.

"Me han readmitido en la Marina, nombrándome Teniente. Me ocuparé de asuntos de tierra, así que no creo que me embarque en mucho tiempo, quizá años."

Era lo que había acordado con Lord Beckett. James ya había tenido suficientes viajes en barco para una larga temporada, y Beckett no se fiaba mucho de él por su relación con Jack Sparrow.

Cath asintió, mirándole fijamente. Estaba muy seria, y James recordó que cuando reía era mucho más guapa.

"En tal caso mandaré a un par de sirvientes a por mis pertenencias." James frunció el ceño, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. "En vuestra ausencia volví a mudarme a la casa de mi padre, para encargarme mejor de sus negocios. Ahora que habéis vuelto y pensáis quedaros lo más conveniente es que me vuelva a instalar aquí."

El corazón de James se saltó un latido. Antes de poder decir nada, Cath se levantó y salió de la habitación, volviendo pasados un par de minutos.

"Ya está todo arreglado, en un par de horas habrán traído mis cosas."

Ella no le miraba, ni su voz denotaba emoción alguna. Pero James era un manojo de nervios y sentía ganas de levantarse y dar saltos de alegría. Se levantó como un resorte del sillón y se acercó a Cath, que le miró interrogante.

"Hace buena tarde. He pensado que podríamos dar un paseo antes de la cena."

Le ofreció la mano y Cath, titubeante, dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se levantó, cogiéndole tímidamente del brazo.

Salieron a los jardines y pasearon en silencio durante un rato, hasta que James no pudo aguantar más y se lo preguntó.

"Catherine, cuando os fuisteis de Tortuga dijisteis…"

"No." Cath le interrumpió, sin dejarle acabar la frase. "No he anulado el matrimonio. No tuve valor."

Norrington se sintió rejuvenecer, pero reprimió los enormes deseos de besarla y abrazarla que tenía.

"James, tengo curiosidad por saber qué ha ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas, hasta que habéis vuelto a Port Royal."

Él la miró sorprendido, parecía que la indiferencia de Cath se derrumbaba poco a poco. Carraspeó, cogió aliento, y le contó todo lo que le había llevado hasta la oficina de Beckett.

Tardó más de una hora en contarle todo. También todo lo que Elizabeth le había contado, incluso toda la historia de la isla de los caníbales y la visita a la hechicera, que le había relatado Gibbs. Al acabar se dio cuenta de que cualquier persona con una pizca de sentido común no creería ni una palabra. La historia parecía más una leyenda que algo real. Miró de reojo a Cath, que seguía andando a su lado, esperando su reacción. Ella miraba el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando quizás imaginarse a la tripulación de Davy Jones o el viaje en la Perla Negra. Entonces levantó la mirada hacia James; parecía muy seria, incluso enfadada.

"Al llevaros el corazón de Davy Jones, el Kraken no habrá cesado de perseguir la Perla Negra. Y el padre de Will seguirá atrapado en el Holandés Errante."

Fue como si le clavara un puñal en medio del pecho. James ya tenía ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero oírlo de la voz de Cath era mucho más doloroso.

"Jack Sparrow y Bill el Botas eligieron esa vida de piratas, sabían que conllevaba ciertos peligros."

"Pero Will y Elizabeth no." James notó que Cath temblaba de furia. "Robando el corazón habéis expuesto a mi mejor amiga a la muerte."

Se paró y soltó el brazo de James.

"Pensé que la amabais, pero veo que vuestra ambición es mucho mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento."

James se quedó helado. ¿Cómo le explicaba que la única razón por la que había robado el corazón era para volver a su lado y recuperarla?

"Catherine… esa no fue mi intención…"

Ella pareció ir a escupirle de rabia.

"Vuestra carrera es vuestra única intención. Enhorabuena, volvéis a ser Teniente; traicionad a un par de amigos más y os nombrarán Comodoro, o incluso Almirante."

Giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la mansión. James no se movió en varios minutos del sitio. En el momento de coger las patentes de corso y el corazón sólo había pensado en recuperar su anterior vida y en Cath, nunca había querido hacer daño al resto. Quizá no debería haberle contado la historia tan detalladamente, pero sabía que si quería recuperarla tenía que ser sincero con ella. Deseó fervientemente que no le hubiera pasado nada malo ni a Elizabeth ni a Will, ni a todos los demás…

Se frotó los ojos antes de empezar a caminar de vuelta a la casa. Estaba anocheciendo y hacía algo de frío. Al llegar se cruzó con varios sirvientes que llevaban la cena al comedor, y entró en él. Elizabeth estaba de pie junto a la mesa, mirando por la ventana.

"Os estaba esperando." Se sentó al verle entrar, y empezó a comer sin decir nada más.

Cenaron en silencio; James la observaba desde la otra punta de la mesa, fijándose en todos los detalles a los que antes nunca había prestado atención. Cath levantó los ojos un par de veces, cruzándose sus miradas; ella no dijo nada, y él no dejó de mirarla. James se dio entonces cuenta de algo que había estado pasando por alto; si Cath estaba tan enfadada era por que él la había decepcionado, y sólo se puede decepcionar a alguien que te quiere… por lo tanto…

Lo realmente seguro era que Cath no era indiferente a él, aunque lo intentaba; así que si ella aún sentía algo por él, había esperanzas. Y James era un hombre positivo, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de poder aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad de recuperar a Cath.

Tras la cena los sirvientes recogieron todo, y James y Cath se retiraron al salón. Ella cogió un libro de la biblioteca; James vio que ya había leído más de la mitad. Algo más que descubría de su esposa: le gustaba leer. Se sentó en una mesita con uno de los libros de cuentas de las plantaciones, y fingió interesarse por sus finanzas. Pero era incapaz de no mirarla cada pocos segundos.

Cath disimuló que no se daba cuenta, hasta que ya no pudo más. Con un suspiro, cerró el libro y le miró fijamente.

"James, hay algo que queráis decirme?"

Norrington aprovechó la oportunidad y se levantó para sentarse junto a ella en el sofá. Cath se alejó hasta la otra esquina, poniendo todo el espacio posible entre los dos. James se acercó a ella y le cogió una de las manos entre las suyas.

"Catherine, necesito que sepas… que sepáis…" quería poder tutearla, pero no sabía si ella se enfadaría "… no he podido dormir por el remordimiento de haber dejado a Turner y la señorita Swann en las manos de Jack Sparrow, pero ellos parecían confiar en él. Además les acompañaba el señor Gibbs, antiguo oficial de la Marina y hombre de confianza, aunque ahora se dedique a la piratería. Han conseguido salir airosos de situaciones más difíciles, y confío en que también logren escapar de Davy Jones."

Cath le miraba sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos, que iban de su mano a sus ojos, y de vuelta a su mano.

"He vuelto a Port Royal por Vos. No cogí el corazón para cambiarlo por un cargo de oficial en la Marina ni en la Compañía de las Islas Orientales, si no para librarme de la horca y poder…" no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan sincero, pero llevaba tantos días ensayando que le salían las frases de carrerilla, "… para poder agradecerte que fueras a Tortuga y decirte… decirte que…"

"James, no hace falta que os riáis de mí más de lo que lo habéis hecho ya." Cath le cortó tajantemente, no quería oír ni una palabra más. "En Tortuga las cosas ya me quedaron claras, no es necesario que seáis caballeroso y formal otra vez."

Sacó la mano de entre las de él y se levantó, dejando el libro en el sofá.

"Buenas noches."

James se había quedado con la palabra en la boca. Le había sido sincero, pero no había servido de nada. Se le empezaban a acabar las ideas para recuperar la confianza y el amor de Cath. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, soltándose la coleta, y pensó que haría falta un milagro para que ella volviera siquiera a mirarle amablemente.

Subió a la habitación un poco más tarde, y encontró a Cath ya en la cama. Le sorprendió, porque pensó que ella no querría dormir con él, pero también era cierto que si no lo hacía empezarían los rumores. Y si había algo peor que tener un problema en el matrimonio, era que todos los sirvientes y conocidos lo supieran y cotillearan a tus espaldas. Aunque ahora mismo a él le hubiera importado una cagada de rata que todo el mundo hablara mal de ellos, con tal de conseguir unas palabras amables de Cath.

Se desvistió hasta quedarse en ropa interior y entró en la cama. Ella estaba en su lado, dándole la espalda.

"Cath… estás despierta?"

"No" murmuró ella.

"Cath… si quieres dormir en otra habitación no pasa nada."

Ella se giró hasta quedar tumbada boca arriba y le miró, irritada. James supo que ahora o nunca, pero tenía que intentarlo. Se incorporó y apoyó las palmas de las manos a ambos lados de Cath. Con el pelo suelto estaba guapísima, y aun con la poca luz podía ver sus ojos verdes brillar. Era preciosa, más de lo que él se merecía. Lentamente se agachó hasta estar a pocos centímetros, pero ella no se apartó. Bajó la cara y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Esperaba una reacción por su parte pero no ocurrió nada. Ni le devolvió el beso, ni intentó apartarle…nada. James se apartó y vio que ella le seguía mirando, sin parpadear. Era inútil, ella estaba dispuesta a mostrarse dolorosamente indiferente hacia él, y James ya no sabía qué hacer para conseguir su perdón. Volvió a tumbarse en su lado de la cama, y ella le dio la espalda de nuevo.

James se quedó mirando el techo el resto de la noche, incapaz de dormir.

* * *

Catherine apretó todo lo que pudo los ojos, intentando evitar las lágrimas. Hacía tanto tiempo que ansiaba volver a sentir los labios de James… pero estaba tan asustada de que la volviera a hacer daño que mostrarse indiferente era lo único que la mantenía con fuerzas.

Él parecía tan arrepentido… sin embargo ella no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras en Tortuga. Ahora él actuaba como si sus sentimientos hacia ella hubieran cambiado, nunca antes había sido tan atento ni amable, ni le había mirado de esa forma. El corazón le brincaba en el pecho cada vez que levantaba los ojos y se encontraba con los suyos… pero por mucho que la idea le encantara, se negaba a creer que él albergara algún tipo de sentimiento amoroso hacia ella. Ya lo había pensado una vez, y sólo le había servido para que James le rompiera el corazón. No iba a dejarle hacerlo otra vez.

Por otro lado estaba toda la historia del corazón de Davy Jones. Por muy fantástico que sonara, hacía un año que un buque fantasma había atacado Port Royal, y la historia del Kraken bien podía ser verdad también. Aunque era cierto que James había dejado a Elizabeth en peligro, no la había dejado sola. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya se había reencontrado con Will, y a su lado también estaban Sparrow y Gibbs. Además, Davy Jones les habría seguido persiguiendo, hubiera robado James el corazón o no.

Y él había dicho que su única intención era volver con ella… pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y se intentó quitar esa romántica idea de la cabeza.

Cath se quedó mirando la pared el resto de la noche, incapaz de dormir.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron horribles.

James casi no pasaba tiempo en casa por su cargo en la Marina, y cuando estaba Cath le evitaba o acababa cualquier intento de conversación con monosílabos como respuestas.

Ella tampoco estaba durante el día en la mansión. Volvía a la casa de su padre, desde donde controlaba todos sus negocios y plantaciones familiares, o salía a pasear por la ciudad, o a montar a caballo por la playa.

Sólo coincidían en el desayuno y la cena. James intentaba hablar con ella, aunque sólo fuera del buen día que hacía, o de las nubes que anunciaban tormenta, pero Cath le contestaba con murmullos o palabras sueltas. Sin embargo no se daba por vencido. Sabía que Cath no le iba a perdonar de un día para otro, pero no perdía la esperanza. ¡Al fin y al cabo, no había anulado el matrimonio!

Pero un día, entrando a caballo en su finca, se cruzó en el camino que llevaba hasta la puerta principal con un hombre que trotaba en dirección contraria, levantando el polvo a su paso. No le dio tiempo a decirle nada, pero sí pudo fijarse en su cara. Era el hombre que había visto abrazar a Cath el día de su llegada, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Al llegar a la puerta principal vio que un sirviente se llevaba el caballo andaluz de Cath a los establos, y se imaginó que habían salido a pasear juntos.

Se había olvidado del hombre, pero ahora le volvió el mal sabor de boca de no saber quién era. Y Cath tampoco se lo había mencionado.

Ese día, en la cena, se moría de ganas de preguntarle quién era el hombre con el que salía a cabalgar, pero pensó que quizá ella se enfadaría si preguntaba y se distanciaría de él aún más, si es que era posible. Los celos le carcomían por dentro, pero se quedó callado.

* * *

Cath estaba cansada del largo paseo a caballo por la playa con Edward. Habían estado hablando durante horas, y a ella le había sentado genial. Con él podía volver a ser ella misma, contarle todos sus problemas y sus miedos, y Edward era el único que conseguía hacerla reír a carcajadas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se despidieron de niños en Inglaterra, y al verle desembarcar en Port Royal casi había llorado de alegría. Le había echado terriblemente de menos, y ahora, teniéndole otra vez a su lado, conseguía ser feliz, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

Pero al volver a casa, al lado de James, todos sus miedos se adueñaban de nuevo de ella. Con Edward era feliz, pero tener a James cerca era indescriptible. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que oía su voz o le rozaba. Todas las mañanas, antes de irse al puerto, él le daba un beso en la mano. Ella era incapaz de reaccionar; anhelaba ese momento y lo recordaba el resto del día, pero no podía confiar en él. Aún le dolía saber que, al casarse, James había seguido enamorado de Lizzie; y aunque ahora sus sentimientos parecían haber cambiado, Cath tenía demasiado miedo como para abrirle de nuevo su corazón. Siendo fría le hacían menos daño, y pasado un tiempo conseguiría ser indiferente a James. Era lo mejor.

Se sentó a cenar y bebió de la copa de vino que tenía delante. Levantó brevemente la mirada hacia la otra punta de la mesa, donde estaba sentado James, y vio que él ya había empezado a comer. Le extrañó que él no dijera nada. Al contrario, parecía ausente y tenía el ceño fruncido, como dándole vueltas a algún problema.

Cath echó de menos que él intentara comenzar una conversación, pero se imaginó que ya se habría cansado de sus monosílabos. Después de un día entero sin verle, realmente tenía ganas de escuchar su voz, pero se quedó callada.

* * *

Al acabar de cenar pasaron al salón y, cómo todas las noches, Cath cogió su libro y James fingió que repasaba sus libros de cuentas mientras la observaba desde lejos. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla.

Cuando ya había anochecido hace rato, Cath se levantó del sofá y dejó el libro a un lado.

"Voy a pedir que me preparen un té, pues me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Queréis Vos algo?"

James la miró con tristeza; no se acostumbraba al tratamiento de usted. Movió la cabeza negativamente, y ella salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Volvió a fijar su atención en los libros; llevaba toda la noche mirando la misma página sin enterarse de lo que ponía. No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre del caballo, y se preguntaba si sería alguno de los antiguos pretendientes de Cath… aún recordaba el abrazo, y la sonrisa que ella había tenido en la cara.

Pasado un rato seguía sin poder concentrarse y decidió irse a la cama, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Cath no había vuelto con el té. Quizá se había ido directamente a dormir.

Salió al vestíbulo y al empezar a subir las escaleras algo le llamó la atención. La puerta que llevaba a la cocina estaba abierta y una extraña luz salía de ella. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó para descubrir que una lámpara de aceite ardía rota en el suelo, y alarmado buscó a su alrededor algo para apagarlo. Al girarse descubrió a la señora Fairfax, atada y amordazada en una esquina de la cocina, con los ojos muy abiertos indicando con la cabeza a su derecha. Había un cubo de agua lleno de espuma, con un trapo al lado. Sin perder más tiempo James cogió el cubo y apagó el pequeño fuego antes de que se expandiera.

Se agachó y levantó a la pobre ama de llaves, le quitó la mordaza de la boca y empezó a desatarle las manos.

"¿Señora Fairfax, qué ha ocurrido?"

"Ay Señor…la pobre Señora Catherine…"

A James se le paró el corazón. Agarró a la mujer de los hombros y la miró fijamente.

"¡¿Dónde esta?! Alice, dónde está Catherine??"

"La han… la han raptado, Señor…"

* * *

**Bueno, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho a continuar la historia. Aunque aun así lo haría, hacen que me ponga antes a ello jeje**

**En fin espero que os haya gustado el reencuentro, aunque se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. La verdad es que yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo, confieso que disfruto más cuando los personajes lo pasan mal que cuando son felices, no se por qué pero me parecen más fáciles de escribir esas escenas. **

**Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo!!**


	7. Las patentes de corso

**Capítulo 7: Las patentes de corso**

La señora Fairfax estaba pálida y muy asustada, pero mantuvo la compostura y le contó a Norrington todo lo que había pasado.

"Entró un hombre por la puerta de servicio, justo cuando la Señora entraba en la cocina a pedirme que le preparara un té. Nos apuntó con una pistola y dijo que dispararía si gritábamos o nos movíamos. Entonces golpeó a la Señora, la dejó inconsciente."

James apretó las mandíbulas hasta que le dolió la cara.

"Me dijo que le pasara un mensaje a Vos, Señor. Dijo que se reuniría mañana por la mañana con Vos, y que si hacía lo que él quería recuperaría a la Señora, pero que si no la mataría. Dijo que vendría mañana, al amanecer. Que no llamara a la Marina porque moriría antes de decir dónde esta escondida la Señora, así que nunca podrían encontrarla."

James, anonadado, soltó a la señora Fairfax y murmuró que se fuera a dormir y a descansar del susto.

Cuando estuvo solo en la cocina, giró sobre si mismo, buscando algún tipo de pista que hubiera dejado Cath detrás; algo, cualquier cosa… Pero lo único fuera de lugar era la lámpara rota en el suelo.

Salió algo desorientado al vestíbulo y volvió al salón, donde empezó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro, intentando racionalizar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Quién podía haber sido¿Qué enemigos tenía Cath? Pero se dio cuenta de que si habían secuestrado a Cath era para llegar hasta él… necesitaba golpear algo para calmar la rabia que tenía en el cuerpo… de alguna manera, involuntariamente, había puesto a Cath en peligro y ahora se encontraba sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

Iría al puerto, informaría a la Marina de lo ocurrido… y sólo conseguiría empeorar las cosas.

Se sentó en el sofá, pero se levantó de nuevo. No podía estar quieto. Empezó a pensar en sitios donde podrían esconder a Cath, pero se le ocurrían mil lugares idóneos. La ciudad era demasiado grande como para rastrearla entera… y la isla aún más. Eso si no la habían subido en algún barco, y había docenas en el puerto. Podía estar en cualquier sitio.

Inconsciente, atada, amordazada… Norrington apretó los puños, incapaz de pensar razonadamente. A ver, necesitaba repasar todas sus acciones desde que había llegado a Port Royal e intentar recordar cualquier detalle raro o anómalo. O tal vez se trataba de algo que había hecho _antes _de volver. Se mordió el puño; quizá Davy Jones o Jack Sparrow tenían algo que ver.

Jack Sparrow no sería mucho problema. Conocía a su tripulación y aunque eran muchos la mayoría habían sido contratados en Tortuga, borrachos. Y podría negociar con él. A Jack Sparrow le gustaban los tratos.

Davy Jones era otro cuento. Si era cierto todo lo que Sparrow les había contado, con lo único que negociaba Jones era con cien años de servidumbre en El Holandés Errante. Y si era el precio por salvar a Cath… se pasó las manos por la cabeza, nervioso. No era muy alentador, pero Catherine no había hecho nada malo y no se merecía ese destino; él era el culpable, y sólo él tendría que pagar por haber robado el corazón.

Repasó sus opciones; o Jack Sparrow, o Davy Jones, o alguien que se le escapaba…

De repente abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de la situación. Cómo no se había percatado antes…

Desde que él volvió, Cath no era la misma. James había pensado que era porque estaba enfadada con él y aún necesitaba tiempo para perdonarle, pero quizá no era por eso. Cath había dejado de ser dulce, tierna y alegre, pero no del todo. James la había visto sonriendo feliz, lo que ocurría es que no era con él, si no con el hombre que la acompañaba en sus paseos a caballo. Seguía sin saber de quién se trataba, y Cath había evitado el tema cuando él había preguntado…

De repente todo encajaba. Ella había salido a cabalgar con el hombre, no había dicho nada en toda la cena, y de repente le dolía la cabeza… James se sintió estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

A Cath no la habían raptado; Cath había huido con su amigo.

Se dejó caer, abatido, sobre el sofá. Había sido un estúpido por tener ningún tipo de esperanza de recuperarla. En Tortuga ella le había hecho una advertencia, y la había cumplido del todo. Al fin y al cabo, se recoge lo que se siembra, y él no se merecía más por su parte; había fallado a Cath en todos los sentidos, y no tenía por qué extrañarse de que ella le pagara con la misma moneda.

Y aun así, lo que más le dolía no era que ella le hubiera abandonado, si no darse cuenta de que le había tenido engañado todo el tiempo. Él la había creído inocente, cariñosa y exenta de maldad… y se había equivocado de pleno.

Maldijo al hombre del caballo, pero más se maldijo a si mismo; nadie le había robado a su esposa, la había perdido él solito.

Se recostó en el sofá, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo y fijando los ojos en el techo. Aunque nadie iba a venir al amanecer a negociar el supuesto secuestro de Cath, era incapaz de irse a dormir, ni tenía sueño.

Poco a poco, fue vaciando la cabeza de pensamientos y el corazón de sentimientos, hasta caer en una especie de duerme vela, sin llegar a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Las horas pasaron despacio y tediosas, hasta que los primeros rayos de sol entraron por los ventanales y bañaron el salón de luz. 

Alguien golpeó la puerta principal, sobresaltando a James. Se incorporó, algo mareado y desorientado. Se frotó los ojos, intentando recordar los acontecimientos de la noche pasada. Cruzó el vestíbulo hasta la puerta principal.

El cañón de pistola que le apuntaba directamente a los ojos le hizo recuperar la memoria al instante. Cath, raptada. ¿O había huido¿O tendría que negociar una eternidad en el Holandes Errante para liberarla?

Otra pistola acompañó a su hermana, apuntando ambas a la cabeza de James. Manteniendo la compostura, retrocedió un paso y giró un poco el cuello para vez quién sujetaba las armas. Frunció el ceño al ver quien era.

"Ni una palabra, o disparo. De vuelta al salón. Ya."

Sin darle la espalda a las pistolas, volvió a la sala, y vio cómo el pirata cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Sonreía, le faltaban varios dientes y los que tenía estaban sucios y podridos.

"¿Dónde está…"

"¡Silencio! Aquí sólo hablo yo."

James abrió la boca para responder, pero el hombre bajó el seguro de una de las pistolas, y James se quedó callado.

"He oído que volvéis a formar parte de la Marina."

"Así es."

"Cargo de Teniente, no?"

"Sí, cargo de Teniente."

El pirata sonrió más ampliamente, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia.

"En tal caso seréis lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que lo que más os conviene es mantener la boca cerrada y no avisar a ninguno de vuestros amiguitos. Esto lo podemos solucionar nosotros dos."

"¿Qué queréis?"

"Ahí quería llegar." Dejó de sonreír repentinamente, pero no bajó la guardia ni las armas, "Patentes de corso."

James levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

"Firmadas. Tenéis hasta el anochecer. Si no, podéis iros buscando otra jovencita, pero es una pena porque vuestra mujercita lo vale."

Dejó escapar una risa burlona, y James notó cómo se le tensaba el cuerpo entero de ira y furia. Si se le hubiera ocurrido tocar a Cath…

"Si le habéis hecho algo…" murmuró entre dientes, acortando en dos pasos la distancia que les separaba, con los puños apretados.

El hombre volvió a ponerse serio, bajando el seguro de la otra pistola también. James se detuvo al oír el chasquido. Una acción temeraria no habría servido de nada.

"Al anochecer volveré a por ellas y os diré dónde está la muchachita."

Sin darle tiempo a James de contestar nada, el hombre se giró y salió al vestíbulo, y de ahí al exterior por la puerta principal. No echó a correr, confiado al saber que James no iba a hacerle daño si valoraba en algo la vida de su mujer.

Y James realmente la valoraba. Aun con toda la furia corriendo por sus venas, mantuvo la cabeza fría y en seguida supo qué tenía que hacer. Cogió sin perder un instante más la espada que le había forjado Will, la mejor que tenía, una pistola cargada, y salió corriendo por la puerta de servicio, atravesó los establos y corrió por la parte trasera de la mansión hasta el camino que unía su finca con las colindantes. Sin aliento, se mantuvo en las sombras y sonrió para sí mismo al ver pasar al pirata.

Era Rodger Harris; había sido el primer pirata que había capturado Norrington tras su llegada a Port Royal, pero había escapado de la horca, ayudado por sus amigos. Desde entonces había oído hablar de él en varias ocasiones, pero no había vuelto a atraparlo. ¿Y ahora quería patentes de corso? James sabía qué firma necesitaba, la de Beckett, y estaba seguro de que no la conseguiría. Había oído las suficientes historias sobre Cutler Beckett como para saber que nunca se doblegaría ante el chantaje de un pirata, por mucho que pudiera costarle la vida a Catherine.

Harris cruzó el camino que bajaba a la ciudad y se internó en la selva. James sabía que no le quedaban más opciones que intentar seguirle y averiguar dónde estaba atrapada Catherine. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad para ir a buscar ayuda, así que contaba sólo con una pistola y su espada.

Siempre había sido un buen soldado, y sabía cómo esconderse sin ser visto. Cruzó el camino y entró en la selva, siguiendo a Harris. Las ramas rotas y las pisadas, junto al olor a ron que despedía el pirata y el ruido que hacía al moverse entre los árboles, le indicaron la dirección a seguir. Le vio a lo lejos, unos quince metros por delante suyo, abriéndose paso entre arbustos y lianas.

Sigiloso, le siguió durante más de media hora entre la maleza. James conocía bien la selva que rodeaba Port Royal, y Harris daba la sensación de estar un poco desorientado. Por momentos le perdía de vista, pero nunca su rastro, y poco más tarde volvía a verle. Si se acercaba demasiado, aguardaba, para mantener la distancia de seguridad y evitar ser descubierto. La vida de Cath dependía de ello.

Cath… parpadeó dos veces al recordar todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior y se arrepintió de no haber confiado en ella. No le había abandonado, al fin y al cabo. En vez de eso, estaba en algún lugar horrible, atada, quizá inconsciente, golpeada y a saber si algo peor, asustada y esperando que alguien la rescatara. ¿Y él qué había hecho? Pensar que ella había huido. Definitivamente, no se la merecía, pero la quería con locura.

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse en el pirata y en no ser descubierto. A la hora, más o menos, de haberse internado en la selva, llegaron al río. James siguió a Rodger Harris, bordeando el cauce, hasta un acantilado, donde el agua se precipitaba como cascada hasta el mar.

James sabía donde estaban, a varios kilómetros de la ciudad y del puerto.

Harris se desvió del río y anduvo durante un par de minutos, siempre bordeando el acantilado y sin perder de vista el mar, hasta que llegó a un punto donde un terraplén bajaba hasta una pequeña cala.

Norrington tuvo que quedarse escondido en la selva y ver cómo Harris bajaba hasta la playa, pues de haberle seguido se habría expuesto, porque la selva se acababa en el terraplén. El desnivel hasta la orilla del mar era de unos quince metros, y James observó desde los árboles al pirata, que torció hacia la cascada cuando llegó abajo del todo.

Cuando le hubo perdido de vista se apresuró en acortar la distancia que les separaba y bajó corriendo, además la falta de sitios donde esconderse le obligaba a moverse con rapidez. Al llegar a la playa pudo agazaparse tras unas rocas y observar desde allí su alrededor. Veía la cascada y las rocas que la rodeaban, pero del pirata no había ni rastro. La cala estaba desierta.

Sigilosamente, con el ceño fruncido, avanzó entre las rocas hasta la orilla. ¿Dónde se había metido Harris?

Entonces un brillo le llamó la atención, y se giró para mirar la cascada más detenidamente. Entrecerró los ojos y lo vio: había una cueva tras el torrente de agua; algo se había movido al otro lado y debía ser el pirata.

Pero para llegar tenía que entrar en el agua y nada entre las rocas, así que se quitó las botas y la chaqueta y lo dejó todo escondido tras unos arbustos.

Entró al mar, que en seguida le cubrió hasta el cuello, y nadó evitando las rocas y atento a que las olas no le estamparan contra alguna. Tenía que ir sujetándose, pues la marea estaba subiendo y el oleaje eran cada vez más fuerte.

La resaca estuvo a punto de llevarle y tragó agua al intentar agarrarse a un saliente de la pared del acantilado. Al volver las olas, le empujaron contra la piedra y se arañó piernas y brazos.

Respiró aliviado cuando bordeó la cascada y se agarró a una roca, pero no bajó la guardia. La cueva era enorme, y tenía numerosas estalagmitas en el interior. Las algas cubrían las paredes hasta arriba, y James supuso que al subir la marea se inundaría hasta más de la mitad.

Un movimiento llamó su atención y se le tensó el cuerpo entero al ver a Cath. Estaba sentada en el suelo, amordazada y atada en una esquina de la cueva. La cuerda le rodeaba los brazos y también una estalagmita que sobresalía más de metro y medio. La marea estaba subiendo y el agua cubría el suelo de la cueva y le llegaba a Cath hasta las caderas. Una ola la empapó entera, y ella recogió las rodillas contra su pecho, haciéndose un ovillo.

Norrington tuvo que contenerse a si mismo de no salir corriendo hacia ella; antes tenía que encontrar a Rodger Harris. Escudriñó el resto de la cueva, buscándole, y encontró al fondo, más elevado que el resto de la cueva, donde no llegaba el agua, sus pertenencias. Algo que debía servir de cama, y varios objetos alrededor. Así que debía llevar varios días, quizá semanas, escondido allí. Buscó con los ojos en cada esquina de la cueva, pero no encontró al pirata.

Agarró con la mano izquierda la pistola y con la derecha la espada, y salió de su escondite. Agazapado se acercó hasta Cath, pasando de roca en roca, hasta que no tuvo otra alternativa que exponerse, para cruzar los pocos metros que aún le separaban de ella.

Cath giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Intentó levantarse y decir algo, pero las cuerdas la mantenían sujeta firmemente a la cueva. James le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera tranquila y no se alarmara, pero ella empezó a mover frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado para otro, gritándole pero sin poder articular palabra.

Demasiado tarde, James oyó tras su cabeza el sonido de una pistola al bajarse su seguro. El clic le hizo pararse en seco.

"¿Pensabais que no me había dado cuenta de que me seguíais?"

James giró lentamente sobre sus talones, hasta quedar cara a cara con Rodger Harris. Le apuntaba con la pistola directamente entre los ojos, y con la otra mano sacó la espada de su funda.

"Os había creído más inteligente, Teniente. No será una pena mataros, me dejáis un buen consuelo."

Miró hacia Cath brevemente al decir lo último, y a James se le tensó la expresión. Harris lo notó y sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes podridos. Norrington vio que el pirata arqueaba el dedo para apretar el gatillo, y le atacó furiosamente con la espada, pillándole por sorpresa y desarmándole. Sonó un disparo y la bala se empotró en la piedra.

Harris reaccionó y le devolvió el ataque a James, dando varias estocadas que le hicieron retroceder. Norrington se enderezó enseguida y empezó a dirigir él la lucha; al fin y al cabo era su especialidad.

Harris giró y retrocedió un par de pasos, pasando por el lado de Cath, que no perdía de vista ninguna de las dos espadas y la rápida sucesión de estocadas por uno y otro lado. El pirata siguió dando pasos hacia atrás, anulando con habilidad y experiencia todos los ataques de Norrington.

Las olas entraban sin parar en la cueva, que en pocos minutos estaría inundada. A Cath ya le llegaba el agua hasta el pecho, pero no se dio cuenta; tan absorta estaba en la pelea.

El pirata seguía esquivando la espada de Norrington a la par que se había ido encaramando a la parte alta de la cueva, alejándose de las olas. Tras una estocada le dio una patada en el pecho a Norrington, que calló al agua, dándose cuenta entonces de que la cueva ya estaba prácticamente inundada. Se levantó como pudo y fue tras el pirata, que corría sobre el suelo seco hacia su improvisada cama. Escaló hasta el nivel seco y agarró a Harris, obligándole a darse la vuelta.

Cruzaron un par de estocadas y Norrington le hizo retroceder; el pirata se tropezó con uno de sus fardos y cayó sobre sus cosas. Perdió la espada; pero sacó su otra pistola antes de que Norrington pudiera darse cuenta. Apuntó, bajando el seguro, directamente al pecho de James, que se quedó quieto, espada en alto.

"Tan estúpido como siempre." y disparó.

Clic. La pólvora se había mojado en la pelea, y ninguna bala salió del cañón de la pistola. Ambos hombres parpadearon sorprendidos, y el pirata fue el primero en reaccionar, lanzándole la pistola a Norrington a la cara con todas sus fuerzas. El segundo que necesitó James para esquivar la pistola lo aprovechó Harris para levantarse y recuperar su espada. Atacó, pero no contó con los reflejos de Norrington, que le esquivó con facilidad.

"¡No vais a poder con todo, vuestra muchachita ya está en el fondo del mar!"

Norrington no le quiso hacer caso, pero no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y buscar a Cath. Harris le lanzó entonces una estocada, directa al pecho. James giró sobre si mismo y clavó su espada en el estómago de Harris, hasta la empuñadura.

El pirata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendido de su suerte. Norrington sacó la espada, apartándose.

Harris dejó caer la espada y se miró la herida, intentó taparla con las manos; pero era inútil, la sangre salía a borbotones. Le fallaron las rodillas y calló hacia atrás, sobre el suelo de la cueva.

Norrington no esperó a verle morir, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Enfundó la espada y buscó con la mirada a Cath. Cuando la vio se le encogió el corazón; el agua le llegaba al cuello y una ola acababa de cubrir su cabeza, que volvió a aparecer enseguida, totalmente levantada, intentando coger aire. Pero estaba amordazada.

James se lanzó al agua y corrió hacia ella, pero una ola le echó hacia atrás y le hizo tropezar y caer, tragando agua. Se levantó de nuevo y corrió hasta Cath, sumergida ya del todo.

Cogió aire y se metió bajo el agua, intentando desatarla. Cath le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada. James usó la espada para cortar las cuerdas, tardó más de lo que esperaba y cuando liberó a Cath vio que tenía los ojos cerrados.

La levantó, sujetándola para sacar la cabeza del agua. Le quitó la mordaza y Cath empezó a toser, escupiendo agua. Volvió a abrir los ojos.

James echó un último vistazo al fondo de la cueva, donde se podía ver el cuerpo de Harris, rodeado de sus pocas pertenencias.

"Vámonos de aquí."

Norrington asintió, y ayudó a Cath a salir nadando de la cueva. Cuando llegaron a la playa, Cath se dejó caer sobre la arena, y James se sentó en una roca a coger aliento. Se levantó enseguida y se sentó al lado de Cath, abrazándola con fuerza.

Le pilló por sorpresa, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

"Pensé que te habías ahogado, me asusté tanto…"

Cath se separó, mirándole sonriente. Pero James se fijó en otra cosa; Cath tenía sangre en el brazo.

"Estás herida…" murmuró.

Ella bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, entonces pasó los ojos al brazo de James.

"No, no es mi sangre."

James siguió su mirada hasta su propio brazo, tenía la camisa manchada de sangre. El disparo… al fin y al cabo, le había dado. No se había dado cuenta en el momento, pero ahora empezó a dolerle. La bala le había rozado cerca del hombro, llevándose un poco de piel y músculo por delante, pero nada muy grave.

Cath tenía el borde del vestido roto y lo acabó de rajar. Con el trozo de tela le vendó la herida a James, que la observó sin decir ni una palabra. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Al acabar, Cath levantó la mirada, sonriendo tímidamente. James cogió su cara con ambas manos y la besó con fuerza, conteniendo el aliento. Y algo que no esperaba, ella se pegó a él y le devolvió el beso. Le rodeó el cuello con las manos, dándole besos por toda la cara y abrazándose a él.

"Te he echado de menos" dijo James, separándola para poder mirarle a la cara.

Cath le besó dulcemente en los labios, como toda respuesta.

* * *

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!!! **

**Bueno nunca había escrito una escena tan larga de acción así que esta ha sido todo un reto, espero que no haya salido muy churrete! **

**El hecho de que rapten a Cath no era para poder darle un giro al argumento, por eso creé un personaje nuevo (y efímero), en vez de usar a Sparrow o Beckett. En realidad necesitaba el rapto para que Cath se convenciera del cambio de Norrington, y para él era una prueba, para ver si sus sentimientos habían cambiado realmente o era sólo pasajero. **

**Bueno, aún queda otro capítulo, pero aún estoy de exámenes y tardaré un poquitín en colgarlo. Y de nuevo muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo!!!**


	8. El paseo por el puerto

**Capítulo 8: El paseo por el puerto**

Cath se sujetó el pelo con una mano, intentando que el viento no lo desordenara. Observaba desde el puerto cómo varios marineros cargaban uno de sus barcos para un nuevo viaje. Llevaban mercancías a puertos del continente y de las islas cercanas. No podía quejarse, el negocio iba viento en popa.

Oyó su nombre y vio que un hombre se acercaba sonriente, andando a buen paso, hacia donde estaba ella. Cuando llegó la abrazó con fuerza y hasta la levantó un poco del suelo.

"Cath, que guapa estás siempre" le cogió la cara y le besó en la mejilla. "¡Y pensar que hace tres días te había secuestrado un pirata!"

"Ya estoy bien Eddie, ya te lo dije el otro día. Sólo fue un susto."

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ya sé que estás bien… estás distinta…"

Cath soltó una carcajada, sin poder disimular su felicidad.

"Vaya, parece que las cosas vuelven a irte de maravilla."

Ella le cogió del brazo y apretó con cariño. Afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Empezaron a pasear por el puerto, sin alejarse mucho del barco.

"Sí. James y yo nos hemos reconciliado."

Ahora fue Edward el que se rió.

"¡Ya decía yo! Al final el cabezota de tu marido ha reaccionado."

"No le llames cabezota." dijo entre risas, dándole un pequeño empujón.

Desde el fuerte de Port Royal el teniente Norrington observaba todo el puerto. En especial a una pareja que, cogida del brazo, paseaba alrededor de un barco que estaba siendo cargado. Cath… el incidente con el pirata hace tan solo un par de días les había unido como nunca antes. Desde entonces todo había cambiado y amarla era ahora lo más natural del mundo. No podía entender cómo no había disfrutado antes de las noches con ella.

Y habían hablado durante horas y horas, conociéndose uno al otro. James cada vez estaba más fascinado por su fuerte personalidad y carácter; era mucho más inteligente y lista de lo que había imaginado. Al fin y al cabo, ella sola dirigía ahora la compañía de su padre, y cada vez obtenía mayores ganancias. A su lado se volvía insignificante e inútil; pero luego, al hacerle el amor, ella se abrazaba con fuerza a él y le hacía sentirse necesitado y protector.

Sólo Cath sabía como hacerle el más feliz de los hombres con una única sonrisa.

Ahora la curiosidad le estaba matando por dentro. No eran celos, porque no dudaba de ella; pero no dejaba de preguntarse quién sería el misterioso amigo de Cath.

Sus horas de servicio habían acabado por hoy, así que bajó las escaleras hasta el puerto, andando directamente hacia la pareja. Iban hablando animadamente y no le vieron hasta que estuvo a un par de metros. Cath sonrió, se soltó del brazo de su acompañante y cogió a James de la mano.

"James, quiero presentarte a alguien muy querido para mí. Edward Robin, mi primo."

Norrington recordó brevemente la noche que había sospechado que ellos dos habían huido juntos, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse. ¡Sólo era su primo!

"Edward, él es mi esposo, el Teniente James Norrington."

Se dieron la mano cordialmente. El primo de Cath sonreía mucho, y parecía una persona agradable y alegre. Sabiendo por fin de quién se trataba, a James le cayó bien enseguida.

"Si me disculpáis, tengo que volver al barco a dar instrucciones al capitán."

"Espero que nos acompañéis a cenar esta noche."

Cath miró sorprendida a James. Norrington sabía que eso la haría feliz, y tenía ganas de conocer mejor al muchacho.

"Será un placer" contestó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Se despidió dándole un beso en la mano a Cath y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza para James, que se lo devolvió.

Cuando se hubo alejado Cath cogió el brazo de James y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él empezó a andar hacia el centro de la ciudad, de camino a casa.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, y cuando salieron de la ciudad y enfilaron el camino entre fincas, Cath se detuvo sin previo aviso. James se giró, interrogándola con la mirada, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada. Cath le abrazó por el cuello y le besó en los labios con ganas.

Se separó, sonriente, y sin decir nada volvió a cogerle del brazo y empezó de nuevo a andar. James no preguntó nada; él tampoco aguantaba mucho tiempo sin besarla.

"He recibido una carta de Lizzie."

"¿Qué decía?"

"Bueno… era un poco confuso todo. Parece que todos lograron escapar del Kraken y de Davy Jones, menos Jack Sparrow. Dice que han embarcado para ir a buscarle al Fin del Mundo y que ahora están a las órdenes del capitán Barbossa. Pero yo creía que Barbossa había muerto."

James frunció el ceño.

"Y así es, Sparrow le mató. ¿Van a buscar a Jack para resucitarle?"

"Eso pone…"

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa, cada uno intentando entender las palabras de Lizzie a su manera. Aunque, bien mirado, por muy increíble y fantasioso que sonara, después de luchar contra piratas malditos y un pulpo mitológico, cualquier cosa podía suceder. Entraron por la puerta del jardín, directamente al salón. Una criada entró y dejó una bandeja con té y pastas, dejándoles de nuevo solos.

James cogió a Cath por la cintura y, pillándola por sorpresa, la tumbó en el sofá y empezó a besarla.

Ella se apartó, riéndose.

"¡James, puede entrar la señora Fairfax en cualquier momento! Anda, déjame que voy a por la carta y te la enseño."

"Shhhh…" James le dio un besito en la nariz. "He desperdiciado los últimos meses sin estar a tu lado, la carta puede esperar."

Cath no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se besaban; bien pensado, la carta no se iba a mover de su sitio…

**FIN

* * *

**

Ya está! Por fin está acabado, y espero que os haya gustado el final. No es que hubiera mucho más que contar, simplemente dejar a los personajes viviendo felices y comiendo perdices.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo, y de nuevo muchísmas gracias por todos los reviews!!!


End file.
